Trapped in Shadow
by Bellona
Summary: Jack's life is about to become an even worse nightmare than it already is. Dark fic. (Although it may look it in CH 10, it's not over yet!)
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: Samurai Jack characters are the property of Genndy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network.

****

Warnings: Upcoming torture.

Jack shivered as he journeyed into Shadydale Village. One of local taverns caught his attention and he headed toward it, only wishing to get out of the changing weather.

The bar room was crowded as the samurai entered, taking a seat in the center of the room. A waitress came by shortly to take his order and then scuttled off behind the counter. In the corner of his eye Jack could see her pointing him out to the barkeep whom nodded in turn. Jack took the opportunity to gaze more carefully about the room, observing everyone and their behaviors closely. The place was packed with different races of aliens as well as humans. Occasionally he would catch one or two leering at him, studying his features. The idea of staying in seedy establishment was less then thrilling to him but he was out of options. It was either here or out in the wilderness. Snow was dropping in small flakes outside the window.

"Here's your order of green tea sir," the waitress chirped.

"Thank you," Jack said.

The warrior sipped on the brew and cocked an eyebrow. There was an unfamiliar taste, somewhat coppery, in the beverage. He spat what he could back into the cup although he couldn't avoid swallowing a small portion of it. His gut instinct was telling him something was wrong and he took the feeling serious. Jack rose from his seat only to have a large hand grasp his shoulder and push him back in the chair.

"Hello there stranger," the male boomed. He stood at least seven-foot, red skin, and his seven other cronies appeared the same. "Leaving so soon eh? There's no reason for that. Please, stay seated and finish your refreshment. It costs far too much to waste. Perhaps my friends and I may join you, keep you company? My name is Turlow."

"I thank you for your offer but I must refuse," Jack said. 

"Come, come, surly you are not in that big of a hurry to leave our small village are you?" Turlow asked. "Stay a bit longer. I'll order you another round of tea."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Again, I thank you but I must be leaving."

"But you just got here a few minutes ago," another male said. "What's the rush?"

"That is my business and none of your concern," Jack answered.

He attempted to rise but was placed back in the seat by Turlow.

"My, my, what a rude creature you are," Turlow spat. "Maybe the cold weather has chilled you to the point of crankiness? Have some more tea to warm your insides."

The alien offered the cup to Jack, who pushed it aside.

"Why do you insist that I drink that refreshment?" Jack asked.

Sweat beaded on the male's forehead. "Just concerned about your welfare friend. The last thing I want is for you to catch a case of pneumonia and perish."

The urge to flee was growing within Jack. Something was amiss in the bar. In fact, every activity in the room had died down and all eyes were focused on him.

"I must be leaving," Jack insisted.

"I don't think so," Turlow snarled.

Before Jack could react the seven sets of hands snared on his body and flung him onto the table. One of the many hands griped his jaw while another groped his side, trying to take the sword. Jack thrashed against his attackers but there were too many to fend off. Turlow reached over for the tea and lowered it to the samurai's mouth.

"We didn't want things to go this way samurai," Turlow snarled. "We tried to be nice but now look what you have forced us to do. Don't bother looking around for help you won't get any. Everyone here knows your face Jack; it's posted all around the village." The male tried to force the tip of the cup into Jack's mouth and successfully slid some of the liquid inside but the man spat up the contents. "Ugh, now look what you've done! You got that blasted drink all over my shirt!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Jack yelled, attempting to jerk his head away. He cried out when gnarled fingers dug into his scalp and held him in place by yanking on his hair. "Release me at once!"

"Why do you think we're doing this?" another male snorted. "Our village is small, poor, in desperate need of money. If we hand you over to Aku he may reward us. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to be on his good side."

"You mustn't do this!" Jack screamed, flaying madly. "Aku will never reward you! He will only destroy your settlement after he gets what he wants! You must let me go! I hold the only key to Aku's destruction!"

The samurai gazed about the room in hopes of finding someone to aid him but the people looked away, shame clouding their faces.

"Please, don't make us laugh samurai," Turlow chuckled. "You are but one man and one man is no match for such a powerful demon."

"I can defeat him but you have to release me!" Jack pleaded.

Turlow sighed. "We're not a bad village; we're really not. Our village was once beautiful and thriving but that was before Aku's reign. Now it's crumbling apart at the hands of poverty. It's survival of the fittest in the world of today. We want to endure and you are our only means of survival. I'm sorry."

Jack glared at the cup in the male's hand. "So, you seek to poison me?"

"It's not a poison drink," the barkeep interrupted. "A herb that induces sleep was mixed into the tea. We would never kill you, samurai. You're worth far more alive or so we were told by the great Aku himself."

The cup was jammed into Jack's mouth and he clenched his teeth shut, not allowing a single drop to enter. Growling, Turlow plugged the samurai's nose until the man was forced unclench his mouth to let in air. The tea was then poured down Jack's throat and though he fought to spit it back up a large portion flowed into his belly. With kindled panic the samurai whipped his feet back and forth until several of the aliens holding him were kicked aside. Using his free legs Jack managed to knock more of the aliens off until Turlow was the only one holding him down. The alien was easily defeated, only requiring one punch to the chest that sent him sprawling. Leaping off the table Jack bolted out the doorway.

The wind was sharp as it smacked into his face. Snow was dropping from the sky at an alarming rate and the substance was all ready ankle deep. Although he knew he was not fully equipped to make his way through the wilderness there was no other alternative. The voices of the villagers were not far behind. 

He moved as quickly as he could but the strong gusts were blowing in his face, making travel difficult. The side effects of the herb were starting; he could sense it. Dizziness was sweeping over him and his eyelids were starting to droop. He kept moving. A growing weakness was filtering into his legs, causing him to stumble and collapse into the snow. Using his hands and knees he treaded through the bitter cool ground. The urge to lay down was overwhelming. He kept moving until he could go no further; until he was lying practically listless in the rising bank of snow.

"Found him!" a voice called out.

Jack cringed as Turlow and the other villagers surrounded him. The samurai reached for his sword but someone ripped it from his side and tossed it into the snow bank. They made to grab him but a dark shape materialized from behind, soaring upward into the gray sky. The people gasped and ducked away at the ominous sight. The samurai's eyes narrowed at demon smirking down at him.

"Ah, a wonderful job you have done villagers of Shadydale," Aku beamed. "You have managed to capture my enemy, a task that many have failed in the past." The demon leaned over, intent on picking the samurai up but Turlow stepped in front of him. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?!"

"Ahem, I hate to bother you great Lord Aku but there is the matter of the reward you offered to us," Turlow said. 

"Yes, the reward," Aku snickered. "Yes, I do believe only the best of payments shall come to you and your kind." He gazed at the run down houses. "You are a poor village, are you not?"

"Very much so," Turlow sighed. "Any help you can give us in return for handing over the samurai will be greatly appreciated."

"So be it!" Aku boomed. "I will aid you and your village by giving you a _special_ gift!" 

The villager's ears perched and smiles grew on their faces. They expected riches beyond their wildest dreams. Only Jack knew better.

"Please, you all must flee!" Jack weakly groaned. "Your lives are at risk!"

"Be silent insolent samurai!" Aku yelled. He turned back to the villagers. "I shall give you the gift of...eradication!!" The people went wide-eyed. The demon's form became even more menacing. "Did you really expect me to give, nay, waste my riches on such a pathetic bunch as yourselves? You people are worthless to this world and to me! All you do is take up land and waste abundant resources! Resources that I could be using for my own benefit! No longer will I permit this land or any other to be squandered by the likes of you. The land is full of filth such as yourselves and soon I shall cleanse all of it!" The villagers were backing away. "The only thing I will help you with is to die!"

At that moment destroyer drones entered the side of the village, smashing into the settlement. A great fire rose up on the side of the village and began to spread toward the other half. The people screamed in terror and retreated to the woods where they ran into another set of drones lying in wait. Their screams echoed into the valley and the snow turned red. The only sounds made now were scuttling drones and the crackling of the roaring fire.

"Finally, you are mine samurai," Aku sneered. 

The demon extended his hand took Jack's frail form into the palm of his hand. The samurai made no effort to resist; there was no point in fighting in his weakened condition. Aku's face lowered to his until he could feel the fiery breath streaming across his face.

"All those people....." Jack moaned, shaking his head.

"Are dead," Aku scoffed. "Why do you care though? They betrayed you remember? Besides, there's plenty more of their scum in the world. A few killed here and there won't make a difference. After all, they multiply like cockroaches."

Jack shuddered at the clammy hand gently caressed his form. "Kill me and be done with it."

Aku's laugh rang out. "Now why would I do that my precious samurai? It will be far more entertaining to keep you alive. Without your sword you are completely at my mercy!"

Jack gazed down at the ground to find his sword lying in the snowdrift. A lone drone came along and grasped the weapon in its metallic jaw. Everything went dark then.

Jack groaned as he slowly rose to a kneeling position. The floor was cold under his palms and his vision was still clouded by darkness. A stinging pain was pounding inside his cranium, causing him to slump over on the cool ground. Lightly he rubbed the sensitive flesh around his skull to alleviate the agony but no relief came to him. All thoughts were hazy and he could barely recall what had previously taken place. His eyes widened when he sensed something else was there with him. He could feel eyes boring in the back of his head. Shivering he turned around only to find more pitch black. Then, the room lightened and a form became visible.

"Glad to see you are awake samurai," Aku said. 

Shuddering, Jack clenched his eyes shut. He was trapped in Aku's lair and without his sword.

"Why have you brought me here?" Jack asked.

"I suppose I could give you an explanation to satiate your primitive mind," Aku replied. "I intend to torment you until you scream and beg for death but even then I will not grant it! No, samurai, I have suffered far too much at your hands to let you off so easy. You will live a long time in misery as I once did all those centuries ago! I will crush your spirit and demolish all hope within you!"

"I will never allow you to do such a thing," Jack yelled. "You will not break me demon!"

"We shall see samurai," Aku snickered. "We shall see."

To be continued....


	2. The Gift of Pain

****

Warnings: Torture, though mild. Things may become more graphic with upcoming chapters. Don't like the idea of poor Jack being tormented? You prefer Jack without bruises and mental anguish? Then don't read. You've been warned. 

****

Author's Note: Furthermore, this story will contain non-consensual situations. A lot of people are probably going to wonder what possessed me to write this and there will probably be a couple saying 'Aku would never do something like that! He despises Jack!' I agree, Aku does hate Jack so how far will the demon go to break him? Everyone has their own opinion though. Flame if you must. I value everyone's view, even if it bashing me, though constructive criticism would be better. ^_^; 

Jack awoke to find that he was in the center of a vast room and his figure was now being held spread-eagle by four sets of black rope extending to the ceiling and floor. He hung there, squirming, eyes squeezed shut from the pain in his shoulders, from the rough material biting into his wrists. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead. Never in his entire life did he feel so vulnerable. A dark figure came from behind, resting its head on the samurai's shoulder. Jack snarled and shrugged his shoulders in attempt to force the demon off but it only enticed Aku to maintain his embrace.

"Why am I tied like this demon?" Jack hissed.

Aku sighed. "Why must keep annoying me with your questions?" A long, black finger pointed to a shimmering screen on the wall. "In a few minutes the entire world is going to see your miserable face and your first punishment."

Jack frowned. "I do not understand."

"I didn't think you would," Aku chuckled. "I'm going to make an example out of you samurai. Once everyone views what I can do to the greatest of warriors no one will dare to rise up against me ever again!" The demon backed away from the samurai, gazing over his figure. "Something isn't right though. Ah, here it is."

The samurai's eyes went wide in shock the top portion of his robe was torn off, leaving him with a bare chest. Nausea crept into Jack's stomach as he felt sharp fingers grazing over the naked flesh of his back. A shudder coursed through his spine from the sensation.

"What is the matter samurai?" Aku asked. "You do not care for my touch?"

Jack remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no," Aku said. "Perhaps in time you will learn to appreciate my ministrations. I can bring forth both pain and pleasure. Your behavior will determine which of the two you will receive."

The samurai's face blushed a furious crimson. He didn't want to listen to this. Jack turned his head as far as it would go and then spat into the demon's face. Aku was taken back by the action and was left gapping in brief shock. The twitching lips curled to a smile as the demon wiped the residue off.

"Hm, just like your father in so many ways," Aku laughed. Snarling, Jack thrashed in his confines. "Don't bother. You will never escape. The time draws near. Soon, you will be on display for everyone to see."

*

The Scotsman sighed in content as he gulped down his ale. He was on another long journey, particularly to get away from his wife's ever watchful eyes and ears. Trekking there had certainly been an adventure considering most of the land was full of potholes and ditches from the Canines and their archeological dig. The pub was near the seaport and boosted a lot of various species. Three Triseraquins were seated in the corner and several Canines in the other. It was an improbable sight but the Scotsman shrugged it off. The amphibious beings were enjoying their new found freedom from the ocean floor and had resumed their social activities with the other races as the dogs were taking a break from their excavation. 

The TV screen around the bar flickered and the image shown was that of Aku. The Scotsman continued to gulp down his drink while everyone else had stopped to gaze at the screen.

"Greeting miserable inhabitants," Aku said. "You should have known that for some time there has been a warrior by the name of Samurai Jack wandering this desolate planet with the mission to destroy me. Also you should learn that the bounty I had on the warrior's head has now been discontinued. For you see, little people, I have finally captured the samurai!"

The Scotsman gasped, coughing up most of the ale, as the image turned to Jack, tied tightly and flaying.

"Take a good look at him. So this is the man most of you saw hope in? Is this the man that promised to liberate you from my rule and bring you peace? Ha! The only thing he has succeeded in doing is bringing more misery upon your wretched, pointless lives! The magical sword he bore is also in my possession and without it he is just an ordinary, feeble man. Look at him! He cannot even break free of the ropes that I tied him with. He is weak, do you not agree? Now all of you will watch him suffer for his insolence and take this as a lesson! This is one of the many punishments that will be subjected to those that oppose the almighty Aku!"

*

Jack snapped his head back in a howl as one of the demon's tendrils smashed into his torso. The tendril recoiled and whipped back into his flesh, making his lower torso feel as if it had caught fire. The samurai's head was jerked forward at the force of the blow and a loud ringing stormed his ears from the swats. Stinging welts were beginning to appear along his backside. His cheeks were beet red while tears dripped over them. Humiliation was rampant in him for everyone could see him tied in such a degrading manner as the demon beat him from behind. Another agonizing smack was delivered to the battered flesh. The skin had broken and Jack could feel a warm liquid leaking down the side. Aku ceased his assault for a brief moment to lean next to the samurai's right ear.

"My poor little samurai," Aku whispered. "You should know a group of your close friends are watching your ordeal. Are you embarrassed?" Jack shook his head, attempting to fend off any visible feelings of shame to the demon but he failed miserably. "You can end your own misery if you would only ask me. It's really not that difficult old friend. All you have to do is request that I stop, admit my great supremacy to those worthless beings all around the world, and then the transmission shall end resulting in the end of your humiliation."

Jack's eyes widened. How could the demon expect him to do that? Begging for mercy would only cause him more grief especially knowing that his comrades were viewing his every move. He made his decision realizing the extent of the consequences.

"I will do no such thing demon," Jack snarled, loud enough for all to hear. "Why would I beg for something from a vile creature like you? Your power is meaningless demon! If I fail at my quest in vanquishing you there will be someone else to take my place!"

Aku's face contorted with rage and he swung the tendril back into the samurai, eliciting yet another strangled cry. The blow was far brutal then the last, completely searing his skin.

*

"Why doesn't he beg for mercy?!" someone in the pub yelled. "Aku will surly flog him to death."

"What difference does it make?" someone else piped in. "He's as good as dead anyway."

"I wouldn't being say that now," another man interrupted. "Yes, indeed, people who are sent down to The Pit of Hate never come out alive but there are rare occasions when someone is released. Those that do survive are messed up for the rest of their lives."

"What are you talking about?" the bartender asked.

"I mean, whatever unspeakable acts are committed against them in that place, it traumatizes their souls for the rest of their days," the man answered. "I saw one such person in my old village. Poor fellow. All he did was speak out against Aku's rule once and he was taken away. A week later I saw him in one of those insane asylums." The group murmured, losing track of the TV screen and the wailing samurai. "Oh yeah, he was in there. I saw him sitting in the far corner through the window mumbling to himself and screaming whenever one of the workers tried to touch him. Retched man went ballistic when one of them tried to shove medication in his mouth. Broke two of the orderlies necks and then killed himself by slicing his throat with a pair of scissors he found on the bodies. Yup, I saw it all happen outside the window."

"That makes no sense!" one more yelled. "Why would Aku let an enemy live?"

The man chuckled. "Because my friend, that demon is sending us all a message. He lets a person go free from the pit to remind us of his dominance. By sending us that empty void of a person he's saying, 'If any of you people in the world, no matter the race, cross me in any manner this is what I can have done to you and there's not a thing you can do to stop me.' Just like what he's doing to that poor chum on the screen. He's trying to keep us in our place by instilling fear in our meek souls."

The group shuddered and glared back at the screen. The assault on the samurai's body still continued, drawing out yell after yell of agony. Still, there was no sign of him giving in to Aku's will.

"But if only he would admit that Aku's power is immense then maybe this would stop," a waitress said. "He could save himself."

The Scotsman lowered his head. "He's far too proud to grovel to that demon and I highly doubt that Aku will kill him. The demon plans on keepin' him alive."

The Scotsman cringed at the sound of the snapping whip-like tendril. He averted his gaze from the screen, unable to keep his sight on the ragged figure being struck. It seemed forever until the noise died down. The man gazed up to see Jack breathing raggedly and limply hanging on the ropes. His entire back was cut open, blood staining the lower portion of what remained of his tattered robe.

"Damn that demon," the Scotsman cursed under his breath. "This will not be tolerated!" His train of thought was disrupted as Aku spoke again.

"Take one last look at your savior as he is for when you see him next he will be a lot worse off. He will live a long, arduous life in the realm of Aku as reminder to all what may happen to those who would resist me."

The screen clicked and the image went dark. People in the room remained silent for a moment, some left showing signs of crying, and then the majority went back to their previous engagements as if nothing had happened. The Scotsman stared in disbelief. It appeared as if none of the people were pondering on saving Jack, save himself. If the broadcast had truly been shown all over the world then was a high chance that others were thinking about rescuing the samurai. But he couldn't wait around to find out.

"I cannot allow Jack to live the rest of his days bein' tortured by Aku," the Scotsman growled. "I'll go and fight to free him myself even though it will surly result in my death. He's my friend and I never abandon a friend no matter the situation. If only I had others to aid me though." In the corner of his eye he saw the Triseraquins arguing amongst themselves, muttering something about rescuing Jack, while the Canines in the far corner were doing the same. "Well, it seems that I've found a group of recruits. Better go introduce myself although I'm not goin' to enjoy workin' with smelly fish things and droolin' dogs. Ugh, the things I do for that samurai." 

The Scotsman wandered over to the table where the beings snapped their mouths shut and stared idly at him.

"Greetin's there," the Scotsman chirped. "I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' about Jack. I assume you know him?"

One of the Triseraquins snorted. "Of course we know him."

"He's our friend," another added.

"That's good," the Scotsman noted. "I too happen to be a friend of his and have plans of comin' to his aid. Mind if I join you....."

"I am called Connery. This is Guiness and Ringo." The other two amphibious beings waved to him. "Just what relation are you to him? He saved our underwater city from desecration at the hands of Aku. Did he rescue you?"

The Scotsman laughed. "Are you kiddin'? I don't need him to be rescuin' me! He, er, helped me save my wife from carnivorous demons. That's about it but enough of this drivel. Come up with any plans yet? I'm guessin' that freein' Jack should be easy enough." 

"Well...." Ringo started.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation fellows but something mentioned about saving Jack," a Canine said. "My team and I would be more then willing to aid you on this quest for you see he too once saved our race from...."

"Ack, take a seat and shut your snouts," the Scotsman snapped. "We're tryin' to come up with a plan here!"

"So sorry," the dog squeaked. "By the way, I'm Rothchild and joining me are Dryfus and Angus."

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you now take a seat!" the Scotsman snarled. "Time is wastin'!" He turned back to the Triseraquins. "You were sayin'?"

"Relatively speaking it should be easy to rescue Jack," Ringo continued. "However, finding him is another story. You see, Aku isn't just stationed at one location as we previously thought. We've done our research and found that he has over two hundred castles or lairs scattered all over the world."

"Two hundred?!" the Scotsman coughed.

"Yes, and I fear that isn't the only problem," Guiness added. "Even if we were to find Jack in one of the many lairs that doesn't mean we'll find the sword with him."

"But wouldn't Aku want to keep the weapon close to his side?" Rothchild asked.

"I doubt Aku would keep the only weapon that could lead to his destruction in the same place that he holds Jack," Connery sighed. "Aku is far too smart to make a mistake like that." He lowered his head. "This is were the difficult decision is made I'm afraid. What do we go after first: sword or samurai?"

The Scotsman stood upright in a huff, knocking over his chair. "How can you even be considerin' that?! We go for Jack! A life is far more precious then a piece of metal!"

"Think about it for a moment would you?!" Ringo scoffed. "I care for Jack's well-being as much as you do but we have to think about the welfare and fate of this planet! If we spend all our time and resources on rescuing Jack where will that lead us? As Aku stated, Jack is just an ordinary man without the sword. Even if we save him and nurse him back to top condition what match will he be to the demon without the sword?"

"Couldn't we find Jack and then go look for the sword?" Dryfus asked.

"That would waste too much time," Guiness said, shaking his head. "By the time we free Jack Aku may find a way to destroy the weapon. If that were to happen all hope would be lost. We must go for the sword and then for Jack."

"Do what you want I could care less!" the Scotsman growled. "You can go look for that sword while I go search for Jack!"

"But you don't know the first place to look for him!" Connery called after him. "Did you not listen when I told you there were over two hundred citadels he could be kept in?!"

"I don't care!" the Scotsman yelled back. "I will find him! Go and find the sword if you can! I value his life over a hunk of steel!"

The Scotsman began to storm out of the doorway when the Canines spoke up.

"Hold your horses we can work out an arrangement!" Angus said. "We Canines are good with our noses, can sniff out anything, and could be of great assistance to both sides. Half of us could with the Triseraquins and search for the magical sword while the rest of us go with the Scotsman to find Jack. Along the way we should try to recruit as many people willin' to help as we can. I'm sure there are others who would lend a hand."

The Scotsman shrugged. "I can live with that deal."

"Then we have an agreement?" Connery asked.

All heads nodded in unison.

"Jack never abandoned us in our hour of need therefore we will not abandon him in his hour," Rothchild said.

The hour passed and to the north the Scotsman traveled alongside Rothchild and Dryfus followed by half the force of the other Canines. To the south traveled the Triseraquins alongside Angus who took the part of surrogate leader to the rest of the pack. The journey to save the samurai and the sword had begun.

*

Jack panted heavily on the side of his arm. His hair was a mess, untangling from its top-knot, and matted to his forehead from the perspiration. Sweat was trickling all over his body, causing a stinging sensation to course through his body as the salty liquid mingled with the welts. Glancing down he saw his robe was in shambles, barely kept up by his sash. His peace didn't last for long. Aku was near him once more, shrinking until he was about the samurai's size only a bit larger.

"Aw, are you badly hurt?" Aku sneered. When Jack refused to answer the demon trailed his sharp nail over the cut, making Jack hiss through clenched teeth. "You don't speak much do you warrior? What must I do to hear that voice of yours?"

The samurai perched up. "I speak when I feel it is necessary and I do not have much to say to you, Aku."

Aku laughed. "Hm, you still have a fiery spirit in you. It is going to be a lot more complicated to break you then what I perceived but no matter. I will savor every minute of it. I can't help but wonder, samurai, what would cause you the most woe and dishonor. What would make you want to die?"

A hand snaked around his waist, gently undoing the sash.

"What are you doing?!" Jack screamed, resuming his aggressive thrashing. "Stop!"

The demon ignored the samurai's commands and proceeded to undo the silky belt. Panic was settling into Jack's mind and adrenaline began to surge. Jack fought with renewed strength and he jerked at the ropes until the ones tangling his arms snapped. Jack rammed his elbow into Aku's chest sending the demon flying back in pain. The samurai fell to the ground beneath as the demon looked on in alarm. 

Once Jack landed on cold floor he tugged at the binds around his ankles until he had them torn off. He was left staring up at the floating demon, uncertain what to do. In previous battles with Aku the magical sword was always in his grasp. Now he had nothing but his bare fists and feet and those were no match for Aku. Even though he hated it, considered it cowardly, the only option was for him to run until he came across the sword. 

Jack turned and ran for an open gateway in the distance but he learned all too late that he was in no condition to run. The blows he had suffered, along with the strenuous amount of time he had been suspended in air, left his legs wobbly. Within seconds he was stumbling across the ground, looking like a pitiful creature using its last ounce of strength to allude a predator. Sighing, Aku drifted down to the floor drawing closer to Jack's crawling figure.

"That was a big mistake my friend," Aku snarled. "You shall learn proper respect for Aku in the Pit of Hate. But first I will finish with what I started."

Jack let out a yelp of fear as Aku's form tangled around him. There was no escape.

To be continued.....


	3. The Gift of Shame

****

Warnings: This chapter does contain rape themes, not graphic but still not something for the kiddies to read, and major angst! Poor Jack. Don't like then don't read. I tried to write it to the best of my abilities.

"Let me go demon!" Jack howled, struggling like a mad man.

"It is pointless to struggle but do so if you wish," Aku chuckled. "It only entices the act."

Something cool had wrapped around the sash, tugged at it until the lower portion of his robe had opened and streamed into a pool on the floor. The only garment concealing him was underwear and the hands were already grasping at that too. Jack couldn't believe what was happening. Aku would never do such a thing, would he? He knew of the dark hate the demon harbored for him but even that had to have a limit on how far he would cause Jack pain.

"This cannot be happening!" Jack yelled. "You would never do such a thing!"

"Oh but it is happening samurai," Aku sneered, "and I would too. Anything to hear your cries for mercy."

The dark figure rose higher to the ceiling, still in a form that was near Jack's size, ensnaring him in a tighter embrace in the long black tendrils. His arms were forced above his head while his legs were retched apart and held in position. Jack continued his relentless, vain struggle. He still didn't believe the demon would go through with the act. Even Aku wouldn't commit this type of violation, or so he kept telling himself.

One of the tendrils draped over the undergarment and tore it off. Blushing furiously, Jack tried to free his arms and legs in attempt to conceal himself from the demon's gaze. It horrified him when he saw what was festering in Aku's dark eyes. He kept staring into the dark voids, waiting for Aku to denounce his intentions as a mere bluff. He turned his head away, unable to stand the intensity of the stare any longer. Clenching his eyes shut he denied everything. Thoughts raced in his mind. This wasn't happening. Not even Aku himself would dare to do this act. Over and over he repeated this in his head.

Something hard snaked around his back, trailing over the aching welts until it came across his rear. His eyes widened with horror. The demon wasn't bluffing.

Jack screamed as his body jarred forward from the brutal, unexpected agony. The samurai sobbed and shifted his body to relieve himself of the excruciating pain but that only made the demon tighten his hold on the flaying man, allowing no room for escape. Aku felt Jack's pain and smiled deeply at it. He felt Jack's shock at the violation. He felt Jack's disbelief that such a thing could ever be done to him. 

Aku had every intention on making the act as painful as possible. He wanted to damage as much of the resisting body he navigated as he could. He wanted the samurai to feel every moment of the searing agony. He wanted the samurai to feel the blood draining from the torn tissues onto his sweat slicked thighs. Something began to shatter deep inside Jack's body; Aku could feel it, smirking savagely at the weeping samurai. Aku knew what it was. The demon cooed in satisfaction at his task. Jack could deal with the pain of torture, being plainly beaten with a whip, burnt with a poker, or torn by knives, but the rape was beyond his ability to handle. Already Aku's mission to break the samurai bore success.

The samurai spun his head back around to gaze into the demon's face and once he did so he regretted it. The face before was contorted with ecstasy, ecstasy of watching him suffer. Jack suddenly wished that he wasn't facing Aku. It would have been far better to have his back to him. At least that way the demon wouldn't have been able to see his pained expression then again, he would have heard the pitiful cries. Still, Jack did not beg for the act to stop. It would only bring more shame upon him and he doubted Aku would cease.

The soreness became far brutal, causing him to scream louder and louder. He wanted to contain his pained cries but the flaming agony was far too intense for him to remain silent. One of the demon's tendrils caressed the side of his cheek, pushing aside a lock of dark hair. It almost felt intimate and drove more shame into Jack's heart. The caressing never ceased and, in fact, the rough tentacle slid down his cheek, his neck, his chest, and then his belly. He cried out in revulsion and did everything in his power to shove it away but it was no use. 

"Ah, so you do enjoy my ministrations eh samurai?" Aku cruelly laughed.

Shame. Shame. Shame. It was the only word repeating in his mind. There was no pleasure entering him through this act. It was just his body's reaction, not his mind, and he hated it. He hated himself for not being able to control it. The demon even had the nerve to lower his face, intent on capturing Jack's lips with his. Jack snarled and snapped his teeth at Aku. The demon chuckled and drew his head away, deciding not to proceed that route, for the moment anyway. There would be another time to cause more humiliation. He had eternity to split the samurai apart inside, body and soul.

The act finally finished causing him to shudder in utter disgust. Tears streamed down the samurai's face. The demon lowered Jack back to the ground. He gave no fight. His body slid limply to the floor in a puddle of limbs and blood. 

It had happened so sudden, without warning, without preparation. Jack couldn't remember experiencing such pain in all of his life. It burned away his hard exterior and made room for fear to burrow into his weakened soul but most of all it let in disgrace. And helplessness. He wanted to die. He wanted death so badly that he could imagine it overtaking his soul, drawing him away from this life. But something seemed to bring him back to reality. To the shame, to the hurt, and to the bitterness of defeat. He had been conquered at the hands of Aku. 

"What is the matter samurai?" Aku taunted. "Do you have nothing left to say? No words of claiming vengeance for my deeds? No words of how you will never be broken?" The demon lowered himself near Jack's ear, giving it a quick lick. "Are you wrecked my dear samurai? I do believe you are. Perhaps you will never admit it to me but I can see the misery clouding over your eyes. I can see through them, deep down to your retched, meager soul. Yes, you are ruined. You are nothing more then a wasted heap of flesh. I am not finished with you though. I think you will still respond to pain all the same and maybe one of these days it will drive you to the point of madness. To the point where you will call out my name and beg me to stop!"

A spark grew in Jack's heart and for a brief moment he forgot about the shame and the need to die. All those emotions had momentarily left him, though he was certain they would return. 

"Do as you will for it makes no difference Aku because I will not fall by your hands. I will never beg anything of you; no matter how much agony you inflict on my worn body. I will not allow myself to be broken by you."

Aku snorted. "It certainly didn't seem that way a few minutes ago warrior. You wanted to end your life. I could easily tell. You are broken. Admit it to yourself. I have won. You have lost." The demon grew back to his enlarged size. "I think I will leave you here to contemplate what I have said. It is doubtful that you are in any condition to try to escape. Later, I will return and continue on with our _sessions_."

The demon scuttled to the bottom of the pit until his form disappeared in the darkness. Jack left naked, freezing, and lying in a growing pool of his blood.

Time was lost to him. He didn't know how long he had lain on the floor though it felt like ages. It could have been a day, perhaps a week, or maybe even a year. He knew he should have been dead already, from the blood loss and the shock. But his body, even his battered soul, refused to let him drift away from the world of the living. His body was betraying him. 

Torn. Bleeding. Ruined. That's all Jack could see himself as. He was nothing but a mere vessel of sorrow and vile filth. Death was on his mind again; it was never far off from his thoughts now. Ah, death. What a sweet release it would be to him. But death was mocking him. Leaving him there to suffer for eternity in hell. Ah, death. A joy Jack was sure he would never know.

To be continued....


	4. Slowly Breaking Down

****

Warnings: Rape, mental torment, language, etc. Yes, the torture continues but do not fear Jack fans. It will be over with soon. ^_^

Time had been fuzzy ever since the attack. He remembered several of Aku's minions hovering over his body, scrubbing him clean of blood and other fluids, replacing the shredded robe he had lost, and forcing food into his belly. Well, it seemed to be nourishment at least. It was mainly liquid with a foul, bitter taste and smell, burning his throat down to his belly, but it seemed to relinquish the hunger inside his stomach. He made an effort to struggle against their prying hands, punching, kicking, and even gnashing his teeth. The sight of the feeble warrior attempting to fight only drew out laughter, save one of the servants that was glaring menacingly at Jack.

"Stop fighting us samurai!" the minion growled. A smirk grew on his face and he spat out the words venomously. "You should listen to commands warrior. I hear you do it well enough with Aku." Jack's bottom lip trembled. "Yes, you have to behave. After all, you want to be a good little whore for our master don't you?"

Howling in fury Jack used what little strength remained to slam his fist into the servant's, sending the hideous creature reeling. The minion shot back up, rubbing its aching jaw, and with a snarl ran toward Jack, claw raised to strike the samurai across the face, but one of the other minions tackled him to the floor landing a few inches from Jack's feet.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the servant bellowed. "This worthless ingrate needs to learn his place in the domain of Aku!"

The statement earned him a sharp kick to the nose, causing him thrash madly to reach Jack. The other two minions fought to keep hold of the resisting being and dragged him a good distance from the samurai. 

"Mind your tongue!" the other snapped. "You should know better then to be threatening him in that manner! Master Aku made it perfectly clear to us, under no circumstances, are we were not to harm the samurai! That task is reserved for him only! It would mean a death sentence for you if you were to touch him!" He glared down at Jack. "But do not worry my friend for our time will come. Once Aku tires of him the samurai will be turned over to us and then, no doubt, you may have your revenge."

"I look forward to that day," the minion cackled. "You will pay dearly for your outburst warrior. I will not forget."

The minions left his side and Jack sighed in relief. Despite the pain and the hard floor beneath that he lay he actually felt comfortable with the new fitted room and the cleanliness of his body was refreshing. However, he knew all too well that his body would be soiled again so he savored the moment of the wonderful sensation. Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks; it had been doing that for some time. 

The urge to flee was overwhelming but when he tried to rise the farthest he could get was his hands and knees shaking violently. The tremors forced him back to the ground, cursing and loathing his weakened body. He was tired though, very tired. Already his eyelids grew heavy and his body was screaming, pleading for rest. Shivering, he huddled into a little ball on the cold ground to pass into dark, dreamless sleep.

A sharp jab to the shoulder was Jack's rude awakening. He cried out at the intrusion, angry for the way he was being kicked and slapped; infuriated at the lack of rest he had received that left him feeling miserable and irritable. For a moment he had forgotten where he was, disoriented the darkness seeping over him, and squirming relentlessly as sets of hands groped his body. As the sharp flask was jammed into his clenching mouth pouring in the bitter fluid, making his eyes weld at the acidic taste and smell bombarding his nostrils and tongue, he remembered where he was. The beings above him were exploding in laughter at his exploit. As to why the retched fluid was constantly being streamed into his mouth confused him but he caught on soon enough. The only reason the fluid was being forced into his body was to keep him alive and healthy. Aku really did intend on keeping him breathing for as long as possible.

The one he had attacked was sneering down at him and despite the protests of the others scraped the jug brutally across his teeth and grated his pale flesh until he bled. A cold claw raked through his hair, tearing out the new topknot, and yanked on the dark strands until Jack winced.

The smiles faded and the faces, along with hands, vanished so abruptly that it startled Jack. In the corner of his eye he could make the minions, minus one, scampering in a hurry out the gateway. Glancing down at the ground he found a pile of ash billowing away at the rising wind. A dark shape was looming over the ground in the distance, shrinking in size, approaching Jack's ragged form. The samurai crawled but a dark mass enveloped his ankle and held him in place.

"Where do you think you are going samurai?" Aku questioned. "Is this how you treat the one that has clothed your naked flesh and filled your rumbling belly with food?" Jack gritted his teeth. "Not a very grateful creature are you warrior?"

"Why did you destroy that servant of yours?" Jack queried.

"Simple, he broke my orders and slaves must be eliminated when they do not follow through," Aku answered. "After all, for the moment, I am the only one who may cause you agony." The demon leaned his full weight onto the samurai's back, nestling his head in the nook of Jack's neck, making the man crumple to the ground. There was a hint of irritation in his cold voice. "So much spirit left in you, what shall I ever have to do to break you?"

Fear strode into Jack's mind as he was lifted off the pavement by a mass of tendrils wrapping themselves around his wrists and waist, positioning him on his hands and knees. Aku drew his head away from the samurai's neck, trailing his sharp fangs along the silky fabric that covered the man's sore back. A claw reached for the cloth around his hips and at a slow pace began to drag the bottom portion of the robe upward until his legs were exposed, then his thighs, continuing on. A hand reached under the robe, gripping the new undergarment, and gradually pulling it down to leave it hanging around his thighs.

"No, not again," Jack stammered, shaking in dismay.

The demon drew his head back up to breath and lick at Jack's cheek. "What was that samurai?" Aku whispered into his ear. "Is there something you want to ask, nay, beg of me? I give you my word that I would stop this act if you but beg me to do so."

Jack was tempted, he couldn't deny it, but he wouldn't allow himself to say such a thing. Although most of his pride had been shattered there was still a morsel left in his soul and he would fight for that last ounce of pride even if meant eternal pain. He whipped his head away from the demon's face refusing to answer.

Aku laughed. "Or perhaps you enjoy this and wish not to confess it." Jack yelled out curses directed at the demon and thrashed around in the iron clutch. "Yes, I think you do get pleasure from this samurai."

"Never!" Jack shrieked. 

"Deny it all you want for I could care less," Aku murmured. "I remember your body's reaction to my touch, spurting that white mess onto my chest. That was a nasty muddle that I had to clean up from you."

"I--I cannot control my body," Jack whimpered. "I cannot help how it reacts, even to your foul touch."

"Tsk, tsk, what a deplorable excuse samurai," Aku rebuked. "You should be able to control yourself better then that, at least I would hope. Tell me, what would your dear father, mother, or ancestors for that matter think of you? How do you suppose your precious ancestor's felt when they saw you moaning and writhing in my arms, eh?"

"Be silent!" Jack wailed. He wanted so badly to cover his ears but the tentacles wrapped around his wrists prevented that idea. "You have no right to talk of them!"

Aku ignored him. "I bet they view you as nothing more then a disgrace to their family and to their people and I cannot say that I blame them. You, after all, participated in a scandalous act."

"I never partook in that act Aku!" Jack hollered, eyes starting to weld, twisting in the bonds. "You took me against my will!"

"Ah, but you should have been able to fight me off warrior," Aku snickered. "Have you not defeated countless enemies under worse conditions than these? There isn't a doubt that you could have broken free of my hold but you gave up so easily, did you not? You gave up because you wanted to be taken....taken like the whore that you are!"

"No, no, that is not true!" Jack sobbed, chest heavily heaving. "I'm not a....a....a..."

"Whore?" Aku finished for him. "Why is it so hard for you to state a simple name? Ah, you see it as a degrading term, well, it is and it suits you well."

"Stop," Jack stuttered.

Aku sighed. "Such an insignificant piece of flesh you are."

"Stop," Jack repeated.

"Nothing more then a---" Aku started.

Jack choked out the words. "I beg of you to stop!" 

His face grew aghast as the sentence spilled from his lips. What had he done? He had just allowed Aku a second victory. The eerie silence crashed at the sound of Aku's cackle, obviously pleased with himself. Jack wrung his head in dishonor.

"Very well, samurai, I will taunt you no more since you asked so nicely," Aku crooned. "However, that won't stop me from carrying out our session unless of course you beg a little harder?" Jack shook his head. "As you wish samurai."

Jack tensed and it was a mistake he would quickly regret for it made the invasion far more agonizing then the last. His mission on denying the demon was turning out to be more painful then he had anticipated, only succeeding in causing more harm to the already damaged tissues. If his insides were beginning to heal they wouldn't be for much longer. Something was tearing inside and with a strangled cry he gave up his fight, surrendering himself to the demon's will.

Pain, it was white hot. Pain, it was taking a horrendous toll on mind and spirit. He hung his head weeping bitterly for he knew in his heart that he was leisurely being worn down by the demon. Of course, Jack would never admit it to Aku; he was stubborn when it came to that matter.

He had to take his mind off of the rising misery within, to keep his mind clear and calm before he actually did succumb to the demon. He thought back to the past; to happier times when Aku was still held in his wasteland prison. To the days he spent by his father's side hearing the tales of the Gods and how their people had come to existence. To the days when he remembered the warm, softness of his mother's embrace.

The pleasant thoughts were torn from him as his face was pressed hard against the pavement, bringing him back to brutal reality. No matter what he did there was no escape for Aku would not permit it. He wanted the samurai to remember every detail of the sadistic attack.

His face skidded across the rough ground. The claw was pushing his head further into the floor making it appear as if his skull would be crushed. For a moment Jack was happy, mind crying out in elation at the notion of being crushed to death. Yes, death. The one thing Jack thought he would never obtain seemed to be drawing nearer and nearer but the pressure relieved. Death had been deprived of him once more. 

Aku finished, sagging momentarily over Jack's back, then shoved Jack forward roughly. Jack rammed into the hard floor face first, skin scrapping on the jagged surface, and lay there bleeding profoundly, eyes closed, a faint trail of wetness that spilled down the side of his face. 

A claw gripped the side of his face, turning his head around until the sight of Aku's satisfied face greeted him. The demon was gazing him over, stopping to look into Jack's eyes, and then the smile faded. His lips curled in a snarl and the nails around the samurai's cheek began to dig into him.

"I do not believe this nonsense!" Aku screeched. "Hope still lingers in your tear stained face! Spirit still gushes within your battered mind! How can you not be broken?! Any other person would have been driven into insanity by now from all the pain! This is impossible! You are only a mortal man! Even you have your limitations!"

"I have told you twice already Aku and I shall tell you for a third time," Jack began. "You can abuse my flesh as you see fit but you shall never break me! I will not allow it!"

"I grow impatient samurai," Aku snarled. "I will hold my temper though, for if I lost it you would surly end up dead and that is the last thing I want to happen. Yes, it will be a challenge to shatter your spirit but as I have said before warrior: I have eternity." He was about to turn away when a smirk formed on his lips. "Besides, it's not as if anyone will come to your rescue. Why would they? No one will want to risk his or her precious neck for your miserable life."

"You lie," Jack wept. "I know the people that I have come across and I know in my heart that they will not abandon me!"

"Oh really?" Aku asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Then tell me, samurai, why have they not come yet? Do you realize how long it has been since you came here? Nearly three months have gone by!"

"No, that cannot be!" Jack muttered, in utter disbelief.

"I fear so warrior," Aku chuckled. "Time can move quite quickly when you are having fun."

The demon vanished from sight finally leaving Jack in peace. The samurai huddled along the floor and pulled the robe back down to conceal his exposed bottom. His moved to his cheeks, wiping away the tears that dropped like rain. Hope was hard for him to carry within. He felt lost, abandoned by the world that he so eagerly wanted to save. He felt betrayed, sorrow filling his heart that not a single soul was coming to his aid. He drifted off into darkness.

To be continued...... 


	5. Bitter Freedom

A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out.

Walter Winchell

****

Warnings: References to rape, nothing extremely graphic though.

Another month of horror slipped by. Any thoughts of escape, hope in being rescued by his comrades had disappeared from his mind. Aku was there every day to remind him. Jack hated to agree with the demon but surly he would have been saved by now if someone were searching for him. Aku was there every day to gloat over him. Taunting Jack about his weakening body, mind, and spirit. The demon antagonized the poor samurai over his failure, shaming himself and his pathetic people. The guilt of his demise was gnawing a hole inside. This mental anguish, combined with the _sessions,_ made life extremely difficult to bear.

Another month of terror slipped by. The _sessions_ had temporarily ceased. Aku had grown weary and decided it was time for a different approach to split Jack apart. Every day a new torture was set up for the samurai. He was tied down, lashed, bitten, and burned by any method Aku saw fit with instruments varying from knives all the way to heated prongs. When the demon had his fill he finally turned Jack over to his servants who also found innovative methods to torture him. It was a living nightmare that he constantly lived through hour after hour with every day that slowly passed. On several occasions he was beaten so terribly that he was taken to the brink of death but, as usual, the demon always brought him back. Pouring more of the life giving brew down his throat and then starting the torment all over. 

Another month of hell slipped by. Much to Jack's dismay the _sessions_ had begun once again and far worse then before. Aku was relentlessly taking him, attempting to force the samurai into sheer madness. But Jack always managed to keep himself calm and collected though it felt as if his insides were being turned to mush, and he was certain most of them were from the force of each invasion. He would be surprised if anything inside his body had alluded damage at the hands of the demon. With each fleeting day it grew harder and harder for Jack to maintain his stamina. The pain was becoming intolerable and the never-ending smell of the coppery liquid leaking from his backside was driving him insane. It finally broke Jack's mind, spirit, and body.

There came a time when no more screams of agony cursed through his lips. There came a time when he stopped struggling in Aku's iron grip. All he would do now was lay there silently, eyes glazed and staring blankly in the distance. The feeling of his ravaged body was becoming a numb sensation. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, gently splattering onto the floor, but his face was void of emotion. Overhead Aku roared in triumph.

"So it has finally happened samurai," Aku bellowed. "After only six months I have succeeded in breaking you! Tell me, warrior, do you dare to disagree?"

Jack made no effort to move, to speak.

"It is true then," Aku laughed. "I have finally defeated Samurai Jack! A great day indeed for my victory! It shall be announced all over the world and the pathetic inhabitants shall see your blank, unfeeling stare! Oh, how much it will scare them to see you so. No one will dare to oppose me after this!" Tears welded in his eyes. "Humph, it appears as if you still have some fight left but no matter. It should be easy enough to tear away from you." He trailed his claw over Jack's bruised cheek, eliciting a groan of disproval but the samurai made no effort to bat the finger away. "Yes, far too much spirit left. You will learn to make noises only when I command you to. Now, I will leave for a short period for I grow tired of looking at your miserable face. Enjoy your peace while you still can. It will be very short."

Jack continued to star blankly into the walls as Aku vanished, quietly pondering what the demon had said. Did it truly mean that he was broken just because he refused to speak or show emotion? Perhaps. He felt so empty inside, as if everything had been drained of him. It was true though. The last three months had sapped so much out his body. 

The numbness in his rear was fading and the sharp pain was starting to return, making him focus entirely on that. The silence was shattered, the chamber echoing in his broken cries, his deranged curses, and his weeping fits. He hated himself. Hated the way he had allowed this to happen. There was no one else to blame. He viewed himself idiotic for entering the Village of Shadydale. If only he had listened to his gut instinct, like any smart person would do, he would never have been placed in this predicament. He could have been still continuing with his quest. Ah, the quest. Nothing but a failed dream now.

Although he had crushed down to practically nothing, the samurai rose to his hands and crawled toward the ledge. The demon's eyes weren't watching him for once and he was going to take advantage in the situation. He couldn't live this way any longer. What was the point in living? The world he fought to protect wasn't returning the favor and if the world didn't want him to be a part of it, then so be it. He made his choice. Death was the only way out.

However, the samurai was forced to still his body when dozens of minions ran by the gateway. A whole army seemed to pass and the hallways echoed with sharp commands. He didn't care to know what was happening. He began to move again.

Reaching the ledge he peaked over to gaze into the wide abyss. It was a long way down to the dark depths but Jack make out the ground below. The plunge would kill him, no doubt in his mind. Quickly, without hesitation, he pushed himself over and waited for the feel of descent. Just as he went over a hand wrapped around his ankle and hauled him over. He yelled in despair and waited for the punishment but it never came. Opening his eyes he gasped in shock, a very faint smile widening his features.

"Ack, you ought to be more careful there samurai," the Scotsman chirped. "You could have fallen over the ledge to your death."

Jack rubbed his eyes. "Is---is this a dream? You cannot be real." He slumped back into the ground, the momentary joy dissipating. "I am only having a dream. In a few more minutes I will awake to Aku's nightmare."

"Now, now, I can't have you lyin' on the ground like that!" the Scotsman ordered. "Up with you! There isn't much time to dawdle in this forsaken place! I must admit, though, it was a miracle that I found you. I've spent about two hours wandering around this castle with Aku's minions right on my tail. I nearly gave up when I heard your voice coming from this chamber. Good thing you spoke up laddie or I would have left you behind!"

Jack cringed, cursing at himself for making such a racket. If only he had kept his mouth shut then he could have found peace in the depth bellow.

"Boy you're a real mess," the Scotsman continued, grimacing at the sight of Jack. 

The warrior was riddled with black and blue marks along his pale face. Scabbed cuts were covering his arms and legs and the Scotsman could only wonder what injuries were hidden under the torn robe. 

"I'll help you get out here," the Scotsman assured. "There's a whole group stationed in a discrete location awaiting your arrival. The medic team will take care of your wounds. I just hope nothin' has become infected."

"But how did you find me and enter this place?" Jack inquired.

"Never mind that," the Scotsman replied. "Explanations can be saved for later. I want to get out of here and meet the rest of the team before Aku spots us. There's a decoy unit currently distractin' him but I doubt that will last for long."

The Scotsman helped Jack to his feet, placed the warrior's arm over his shoulder, and began to walk toward the gateway. Although Jack could hear the man speaking the voice grew faint. Was he all right? Was he finally safe? He didn't think so. If in fact this was his liberation from hell, he didn't know if he could ever function properly again in the outside world. How could he, after what had befallen him? So what was the point in trying to escape? What was the point in carrying so much shame and disgust for himself when he could easily end it?

Everything in the chamber was spinning and Jack stumbled forward, nearly crashing into the ground, but strong arms caught him. He wished the Scotsman didn't have to see him like this. He wished he wasn't fainting in the Scotsman's arms, only proving how weak and pitiful he truly was. He wished he were dead. But he knew better then to pray for that. Death was a grace that he doubted ever knowing, especially laying there like a rag doll in the bulky arms of the Scotsman. 

"Don't drift off on me now samurai," he heard the Scotsman say. "I'd prefer if you were awake and alert so I wouldn't have to carry you. No offense intended, friend, but you're a bit heavy even for me and we still have a long way till we reach the exit."

"So tired," Jack mumbled. "So much pain. Can barely walk."

"Where are you hurt Jack?" the Scotsman asked. He placed Jack on his feet and held the samurai by the shoulder so he wouldn't topple over. "Perhaps I should have a quick peak eh? I carry some herbs so I may be able to relieve some of the pain." 

The robe was partially lifted, much to Jack's dismay, to reveal crusted blood on the samurai's thighs. There came a long, eerie pause that made tears form in Jack's eyes. The Scotsman had found the source of the oozing blood and was staring in shock. A cold wind blew over his bare buttocks.

"I--I don't believe this," the Scotsman muttered. "Jack---I---." 

The man was unable to finish, still in alarm from the dreadful sight. He lowered the robe and stared into samurai's pained eyes. 

"Please I do not wish to talk about it," Jack squeaked, choking back a sob.

"Aku---did this to you?" The Scotsman asked. Realization came over him and he shifted uncomfortably at the notion. The sight of his friend's reaction wounded Jack even further and him began to crumple to the ground. "I think we need to get you back to the shelter where someone with more experience in medicine can help you. I'm afraid this is beyond my skill."

"Please, just leave me here," Jack wept. "Let me die in peace."

"Ack, you're delusional," the Scotsman replied. "Here, I'll give you a lift. We shouldn't linger here for too long."

"Leave me alone!" Jack snapped.

"Listen, you're in pain, you're not thinkin' clearly!" the Scotsman pleaded. "Cooperate with me! I only want to help you and I won't be able to do so if Aku pops his head up, which could be at any moment!"

Jack staggered toward the Scotsman. "If you want to help me so badly then let me drop over the ledge. Let me die!"

"I don't know what took place down here but obviously it's made you plum crazy," the Scotsman growled. "Now, I will be gettin' you out of this place whether you decide to cooperate or not."

The Scotsman made to grab Jack but the samurai, using his last reserves of strength, leapt into the air and kicked the man aside. Falling to the ground Jack scrambled to reach the abyss but the Scotsman was a lot faster then he perceived. The man was upon him, pulling him into the air kicking and screaming.

"What's your problem?!" the Scotsman snarled. "Have you forgotten that I'm one of your friends?! I'm not the enemy! Stop fightin' me!"

"If you were a friend you would have never abandoned me to this torment!" Jack shot back. His chest rose in sobs and he mumbled incoherent words.

Hurt and anger clouded over the Scotsman face. "I'm sorry you were trapped here for so long but there were over two hundred places to search and we didn't know where to start! You're lucky we found you in this amount of time! It could have been much longer!" He calmed his voice. "Do you realize how hard it is to search for someone with limited resources and recruits? There are a lot of people in the world who don't care of your fate, Jack, but there are a few who do. I, along with several other groups, had no intentions of ever abandoning you. True friends would never turn their backs on each other, no matter how dire the threat becomes." Shame came over Jack but the Scotsman did his best to soothe it away. "There, there, friend. Everything will be set right again."

Jack sobbed as the man carried him out the gateway, taking him back into the cold world. The idea of things returning to normal seemed ridiculous. He didn't want this. Once more, he struggled vainly against the Scotsman hold, causing confusion to spread into his friend. All he wanted was to die. But they wouldn't allow him that, his so-called friends. They were too stubborn to understand the torment his soul had suffered.

To be continued.....


	6. Healing?

It had been a long, painful journey to the shelter. The weather was bitter and Aku's servants were never too far behind. The weight of his wounds had made travel last longer then it should have, always having to stop due to the weakness; stopping when an old wound split open from the pressure of walking. To make matters worse he wouldn't accept food offered from the Scotsman. The lack of nourishment only added to his frailty. There were times when the Scotsman glared at him, eyes shimmering while contemplating. Jack knew what the man wanted to do. He wanted to shove that food down his throat but he wasn't about to allow it without a fight. The Scotsman seemed to realize this and gave up presenting food, now attempting to entice him with water. Jack refused that as well. 

Sleep was something that neither of the two could enjoy. Jack was wide awake due to the searing agony in his body while the Scotsman was on constant watch for Aku's minions, hands clutching his sword, or so he said. It wasn't the real reason he was wide awake each night. He was really watching over the samurai to make certain he didn't run off or steal the sword to end his misery. The lack of proper rest left the two weary and extremely irritable.

On the fourth day the shelter came into view. It was nothing more then a cave that led deep into the underground. For miles the two walked in darkness until a faint light could be seen. The room was small, connected to several others, and held a single bed. The samurai grunted as his bottom came into contact with the sheets and he turned over to his belly to relieve the pressure. Ringo, Connery, Rothchild, and Dryfus were stationed in the corner, watching Jack's every movement. The Scotsman walked over to the group, never taking his eyes off the samurai. The group huddled further from Jack, not wanting him to overhear their words.

The samurai perched his head up when he heard the mumbled whispers. He could make out slurred words on a form of treatment and something about holding him in place. A snarl curled from his lips. He didn't like where this was going. The tiny group spilt apart and slowly headed toward the bed.

The Scotsman, growling in disproval, moved to the side of the bed seeming to ignore the icy stare the samurai shot him. Jack turned his head, gritting his teeth as the rest approached him. In the corner of his eye could see Connery placing a glove on his hand and squeezing out some sort of ointment from a tube. Although he couldn't hear their conversation he had a feeling where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. Just as the samurai rose the Scotsman pushed him back down and held his arms in place near the head of the bed.

"Let me go!" Jack screamed. "Release me this instant!"

"I'm sorry laddie but I can't do that," the Scotsman groaned. "Try to understand that we're doin' this to help you."

"Steady, old friend," Rothchild soothed, stroking his paw over Jack's hair. Dryfus smiled down at the samurai and nodded to other Canine's words. "Please, attempt to relax. Things may go a lot easier."

Jack spun his head around to view Connery behind him, staring at glistening salve in his hands.

"It's only an herbal treatment Jack," Connery assured. "It will help your insides to heal from the damage Aku inflicted. I won't lie, though; it's going to burn at first but it will cool down quite quickly, that is if you don't tense up. The sooner you loosen up your muscles the sooner it will be over with."

The moment his robe was hiked above his hips he instantly clamped with anxiety. There wasn't any way for him to relax. The instant the treatment touched him Jack cried out and thrashed violently. The two Canines that sat near his head were thrown from the bed at the force of the actions. So violent were his movements that the Scotsman couldn't keep his hold on the samurai. The man yelled for Ringo to aid him but even with their combined strength Jack was still difficult to keep in place. His legs were bucking in attempt to kick the Triseraquin away but the being managed to avoid the whipping limbs. The two Canines were back on the bed and holding a cloth over his mouth to drown out the strangled screams. The samurai broke out in sobs as a burning sensation coursed through his body. He could barely make out the words around him between his heavy sobs. A few words about infection another about the damage. He felt miserable. He just wanted this to end and to be left in peace.

Jack was still fighting against them; he would never let up. The Scotsman glanced at the pale face underneath him. Trails of tears were sliding down the samurai's pained cheeks. He didn't want to see Jack this way. So much misery shinning in his eyes. He almost fell back in alarm at what else was spiraling in the dark eyes. Hatred, raw and powerful, was growing and it was directed at the small group brining more pain into his life. The Scotsman clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear the samurai's cries again or for him to be any more agony then necessary. If only there was another way to give him ease. His fist raised into the air.

"Forgive me, friend."

The fist collided with the side of Jack's face, the force of the blow instantly rendering him unconscious. 

*

The darkness around Jack dissipated, causing him to awake in the dimly lit room. His hand immediately went for his cheek, rubbing vigorously at the throbbing flesh. To his surprise, though, the searing agony in his rear had ceased and he was barely sore. He gazed around for the Scotsman, for the Triseraquins, even for the Canines but there was no sign of them. There appeared to be no movement anywhere in the cavern save the flickering of torches. 

An urge to move out of the bed, to bolt of the cave, swarmed into his mind. It was tempting but something was holding him back. Fear. He was afraid to go back into the world, to the unknown that was waiting out there for him. Moreover, he was terrified of being captured by Aku's servants. The fear was silly, he knew it, but he couldn't fight off the feeling. Sighing in defeat he laid back on the bed, hoping that sleep would come back to him. He felt miserable now that reality was coming back to him. He wanted darkness to come over him again. He wanted to be free of this world.

There was a faint movement in the corner of the cave, barely noticeable, but Jack caught it. A dark mass was streaming from the cracks and pooling onto the stone floor. Jack sat upright in bed, trying to gain a better glimpse at the strange substance. Once he could see the color and the way it was shifting on the ground an overwhelming sensation of panic surged through him. His gut was telling him to get up, run, and fight, anything but just lie there immobilized. However, his mind was ordering him differently, informing him that there was no point in resisting what doom awaited him. He was weak. He was pathetic. He might as well give up.

The black puddle glided across the floor until it was creeping up the bed and sliding along the sheets. Jack was left with widening eyes as the mass slowly consumed his foot. A searing pain slid up his leg until it was coursing through all the veins in his body. Despair swarmed into his mind and heart. But deep down this was what he wanted. To be consumed, lost in the shadow that was crouching over him, and free from the world where he would have to live through his shame.

"Why are you doing this?" came a voice.

"What?" Jack asked, gazing around the room. 

"Why are you doing this?" the voice repeated.

Jack's winced as the mass moved further up his leg. "I do not understand what you mean."

"You know very well what I mean!" the familiar voice snapped. "Now, answer me!"

Jack refused to answer.

The voice softened. "Why are you allowing yourself to be devoured by darkness? You are still so very young and have a long, wonderful life to live. The potential that lies in you could only lead to great things in the future. How can you lay there so idly and watch yourself be destroyed?"

"Life?! And just what kind of life would there be for me?!" Jack snorted, eyes brimming with tears.

"A good life if you permit one," the voice answered. "Of course, I won't deny it, there is a strong possibility that your life could be full of despair and misery but that will only be by your hand."

"I cannot live that way," Jack muttered. The ebony ooze was sliding around his torso. "It is too much for me to bear. How can I live with myself after that atrocity was inflicted on me? Six months. Six months." He choked. "I should have been able to prevent it, what Aku did to me. I am a warrior. I am supposed to be strong not weak. Aku, the enemy I have fended off dozens of times, defeated me so easily. No, I am not a warrior. I am just a man, a disgraceful one at most."

There was a moment of silence. "How can you even compare yourself with Aku? The creature is an immortal demon, a shape shifter; you are mortal man with limits, just like any other on this earth. Also, it is not your fault this incident occurred. The blame falls on those that betrayed you and Aku himself. You are not responsible."

"But I--" Jack began.

"You are not responsible," the voice retorted. "Now get up. Be strong."

Jack frowned. He was becoming angry from the curtness from the voice but, moreover, he was enraged at the way he was expected to budge.

"You act as if nothing has happened to me," Jack snarled. "You act as if I should forget but I will not be able to do that."

The voice sighed. "I am not insinuating that the torment you went through was nothing nor I am suggesting that you try to overlook what has taken place. But you must rise up for the world needs you, warrior, and if you are lost there will be no hope left. Only you have the power to defeat Aku."

"I could not defeat him last time!" Jack howled, the black mass surging up to his chest.

"That was because of the drug, which was forced into you," the voice countered. "You were in no condition to contend with Aku then. If you would but give yourself a chance to heal from the wounds exacted on you then you may be able to confront the demon."

"How can I confront him when I do not posses the sword?" Jack asked.

"The sword will be in your grasp soon enough," the voice answered.

"I cannot accept the sword of my father when I have brought so much shame to my family and ancestors," Jack sighed, shaking his head. "I am nothing but a disgrace."

"You are no such thing!" the voice boomed. "You are a great samurai warrior and the only thing you have bestowed upon your family is honor! They adore you dearly, no matter what you may think, and they are extremely proud of you! Never forget that!"

A feeling of familiar warmth flooded into Jack's body, causing him to relax, while the dark mass around him convulsed violently. It began to melt away but globs of the mass clutched onto him, refusing to relinquish its hold on his body, leaving Jack semi-engulfed.

"I was hoping you would awake stronger than this," the voice murmured. "But no matter. The time for you to awake has come."

"Wait, who are you?" Jack called out.

There was a pause. "You shall find out when the right moment arrives. Remember, warrior, only you may choose which path to follow in life, one of light or darkness. Please, make the right decision not only for your sake but for the world's as well. Now awake!"

The samurai's eyes flew open and jumped upright in bed, clutching at the sheets with labored breathing, sweat sliding down his body. Shivering, and ignoring those in the room, he threw the covers aside in search of the black mass and when he saw no traces a sigh of relief left him. He lay back in a relaxed state and waited to be swarmed by his friends.

To be continued.......


	7. A New Threat

****

A/N: Some references to the episode where Jack faced Demongo.

Jack dug his back into the headboard of the bed, hanging his head underneath the outstretched arms clinging to his knees. The group around him was silent. Each one was too nervous to make a move since they recalled the last outburst with him. The Scotsman was the first to make a move, gently patting the warrior on the back.

"Glad to see you're awake laddie!" the Scotsman exclaimed. "You had us worried there for a bit!"

"Very much so," Connery piped in. "A fever overtook your body and left you in a comatose state for nearly six days. For a while there, it appeared as if you wouldn't make it but you managed to pull through."

"How fortunate," Jack mumbled, rubbing his temples. "I would like to see my sword, if possible."

A hush came over the room and the two Canines glanced awkwardly at one another.

"What is the matter?" Jack asked, shifting uneasily in the bed.

"It's pertaining to your sword," Rothchild stuttered. "We recently acquired the blade but it's not in mint condition, if you catch my drift. Are you sure you want to see it?"

Jack nodded.

The Canine sighed and nodded to Dryfus, who in turn nodded and left the small room. Minutes later he returned carrying a long object underneath a white clothe. The canine handed the bundle to Jack and the samurai gasped at the familiar feeling of cold steel from beneath. He yanked the sheet off and what he saw sent a wave of despair crashing into his heart.

The ebony handle was gone, leaving a jagged piece of metal at the end. The once sharp and shimmering steel had been reduced to a rusty, dull blade. His beautiful sword, the last item he held from his own world and time, had been desecrated just as he had. The weight of sorrow became too much and he handed the blade back to Dryfus.

"How can this be?" Jack sobbed. "That sword was created by....by...."

"I wish I could give you an answer Jack," Ringo sighed. "Somehow, Aku's minions were able to tamper with it. It was a good thing the blade was found so soon before any major damage could be inflicted."

"Ack, don't worry about it," the Scotsman chirped. "The sword is salvageable. All it needs is a new handle, a nice cleansing, and it will good again in no time."

The words gave Jack little comfort.

"It's hard to believe that so many lost their lives to gain this rusted piece of metal," Dryfus muttered.

"Hold your tongue you stupid mutt!" the Scotsman snapped, waving his fist in the Canine's face. "He wasn't supposed to know about that yet!"

"What?" Jack murmured, eyes widening. "There were people who lost their lives for this sword?"

The downcast faces were his answer.

"Who perished?" Jack inquired, gazing about the room. "Where is Guiness? Where is Angus?"

"The place that housed the weapon was heavily booby-trapped," Rothchild replied, taking off his hat. "None of them could contend with both traps and countless minions. It was amazing that Guiness and Angus escaped with the sword, especially with the severity of their wounds. They brought the sword back here but shortly passed on."

Tears began to weld in the samurai's eyes. "How many? How many lost their lives to free me and find the sword? Answer!"

"We don't know," Ringo choked. "Too many to keep count."

A sob rose in Jack's throat. "All those lives wasted on me?!" Streams of tears trickled down the samurai's chin and he was unable to control the rising sobs. "You should have never come after me! If you had just left me in Aku's grasp all those beings would still be alive! You should have let me die! Now I must live with all this bloodshed staining my hands!" He broke into incoherent babbles.

The Scotsman tightly embraced the samurai, attempting to calm him. Jack wanted to shove him away but he was too weak to protest. "There, there, none of that. It wasn't your fault with what happened. There was bound to be bloodshed no matter what. War is like that, you know. You're not responsible." He gave the shoulders a good squeeze. "We'll have that sword fixed up in no time and come tomorrow you'll be up on your feet for training."

Jack clenched his eyes shut. The thought of training wasn't too appealing at the moment. His body was still sore and he felt tremendously weak; drained body and spirit. There was a slight burning sensation around his legs and when he glanced down he noted how irritated the flesh appeared. Something else caught his eye. There were specks of the black ooze on the bed sheets. It made him uneasy.

"You better be cautious where you choose to train," Connery warned. "Aku's servants are ever vigilant and the demon is far more desperate to capture Jack then he was before. Be certain to watch out for that odd creature that's been lurking around too. I don't like the sight of it."

"What creature?" Jack squeaked, trying to control the lingering cries.

"Some creature, possibly a demon, has been hangin' around the hideout," the Scotsman scoffed. "Because of that blasted thing we've had to move several times to prevent bein' captured and it's not easy transferring a wounded man such as you. Whatever it is, it's obviously workin' for Aku."

"Yes, for the mean time we have alluded capture but we can't outrun that thing forever," Ringo sighed. 

"Ack, it's nothin' to worry about," the Scotsman shrugged off. "Jack's back with us now and he'll be his normal self soon."

Jack snorted at the comment. He wished more then anything that he could be normal again but he knew better. He would never be the same.

He lay back on the bed, thinking intently about the dream. A section of his flesh brushed against a piece of the ooze and he jerked away, hissing in pain as it singed the skin. The group around him looked down in confusion but he ignored their stares, choosing to investigate the mysterious substance. The sight of it sent chills down his spine. 

*

"Death Weaver, appear at once!" Aku roared, causing the walls of his castle to vibrate.

The demon tapped his fingers impatiently on his throne and ceased when he noticed a something dark lurking about the stone floor. Specks of the black mass slid along the floor slowly heading toward Aku throne and stopping a few feet away. The droplets of ooze interlaced and rose up from the ground to form a tall, feminine figure. Long claws hung limply at the demon's side with jagged spikes emerging from the elbows. Everything was nearly pitch black on her, save the thick scarlet hair that was tied in three ponytails, which rose up and down in a slithering motion, making it appear as if the hair were alive itself. The demon rose her head, pulling back a few of the thick strands to reveal a deathly white mask that clung over the hidden face. Glazed, emotionless red eyes glanced up at Aku.

"My Lord Master, you have summoned me?" Death Weaver inquired, bowing before the greater demon.

"Yes, I have beckoned you Bringer of Misery," Aku snarled, "because you have failed your mission in destroying what spirit remained of Samurai Jack. It was such a simple job that I appointed to you. Tell me, what events have transpired to make one of my most powerful minions fall short of her task, eh? I suggest that you make your answer a good one else you want to spend the rest of eternity suffering in the Pit of Hate."

"It was not my fault, Lord Master," Death Weaver answered. "Those pesky friends of his kept moving his body to different locations but I managed to catch up with them. I had the samurai on the brink of total annihilation when a foreign force intervened and renewed his vigor. It was extremely difficult to take him over with a force encouraging him to live and at one point it was far too overwhelming for me to finish the job." 

"What force?" Aku interrupted.

"I could not say for certain," Death Weaver replied, "but whoever it was, they were drowning out the darkness in him and bringing back hope in his tainted heart."

"This is not good," Aku growled. "First, the blasted samurai escapes under my very nose and now he is regaining power. To make matters worse the sword has gone missing as well. The samurai will be up and causing me more mischief then ever."

"No, no, Lord Master he is far from doing that. The mission was a not a complete failure for I still hold a great influence over him. The pathetic warrior makes it so easy for a demon, such as myself, to invade his mind and create chaos. He is in such a weakened state that I can feed off of his anguish and make it grow to astronomical proportions in his decaying heart. Yes, strength may be coming back to him but it's only physical strength and he has no will to use it. All his mental stamina has been ripped apart. You broke him my great Master."

"That is all very good," Aku crooned, pleased with his accomplishment, "however, there is still a possibility that he could threaten my rule and this can not be allowed." He glared down at the minion. "I must find someone who can finish this task properly." 

"Please, Lord Master, grant me one more chance," Death Weaver begged. "I am close to decimating what's left of the miserable samurai's soul. Just permit me more time and he will be destroyed."

Aku thought intently for a few minutes. "Very well, I will grant you more time but only because you are near to success. Be forewarned, though, Death Weaver that if you fail you shall suffer dearly. My mercy wears thin. Must I remind you of Demongo, those few years ago?"

"I fully understand the consequences though I doubt I will face them," Death Weaver laughed. "And you do not need to tell me of Demongo. He deserved his wretched fate. He was a weak excuse for a demon and he had no place here."

"You speak so hatefully of your own brother," Aku chuckled.

"I speak only the truth," Death Weaver responded. "I am nothing like my feeble brother. I shall not fail you." She hissed in a breath. "My sisters may be required to finish the task. I may need all the help I can get if that accursed force returns to aid the samurai. Will you permit me to call them?"

"Very well," Aku sighed. "Remember though, they will equally suffer if you fail." He growled lowly. "I wanted to keep the warrior alive a bit longer, to cause him more agony, but I see how things must be." A sneer formed on his face. "Make his last moments as painful as possible. I want him to leave this world only recalling excruciating pain and for him to be reminded of the one whom brought it to him." Another thought occurred to him. "Find the sword and bring it back to me. A weapon with the capability to vanquish me should not be free in the world."

"Yes, my Lord Master," Death Weaver bowed. "Who better to commit this act for you then the expert of anguish? I assure you, Lord Aku, that his death will be so unbearable that you will hear his strangled cries across the land! I also swear to bring back the samurai's dejected sword, tainted with his own foul blood and flesh!" 

She turned to the pit. "Darkness, awaken from the pit and rise up!"

A similar demon, with the exception of ebony hair, materialized in the center of the floor.

"Carrion, awaken from the pit and rise up!"

Another demon emerged from the pit, bearing olive hair.

"Come, my sisters, we have work to do!" Death Weaver screeched. "There is a feeble body and soul in need of shredding!"

Aku's laugh rang throughout the chambers of his lair as the three demons vanished.

"Enjoy your freedom, my dear samurai, for it is about to end in misery!"

To be continued.....


	8. Fuel for Rage

****

Warnings: Violence, gore, and character death. You've been warned.

In a small grove the Scotsman stood a few feet from Jack, muttering something about training and lightly tapping his blade on the ground. Jack, however, wasn't paying attention to one word the man was saying. The samurai was busy inspecting the repaired sword. 

The rust on the blade had been cleaned and it shimmered brightly in the sunlight. The handle had been replaced, appearing exactly like the old one. A frown grew on Jack's face. He didn't like the feel of the weapon. It felt lighter then normal and essence that once shrouded the magical weapon seemed dead. A dark shape filled his vision, making him lose concentration.

Jack grimaced as the butt end of a sword slammed into the side of his cheek. The force of the blow caused him to fall hard on his rear, eliciting a sharp hiss. A bulky figure rushed over to his side, grasped his arm, and hauled him back up.

"Ugh, laddie, I'm sorry about that!" the Scotsman cried. He looked over the growing welt on the samurai's face. "You know the point of practicin' sword techniques is to dodge the blows, not take them. Why didn't you move?" 

"I wasn't paying attention," Jack answered, rubbing at his cheek. "Must we do this? I'm not really up to training at the moment."

"I know you don't like trainin'," the Scotsman replied, "but it's been a long time since you handled your sword and little practice could do you well. It's been two days and you need more then two days to get back in the hang of things. Besides, the Canines went through a lot of effort to mend that sword of yours and the least you can do is test it out."

"I am grateful for what they have done," Jack murmured, gazing down at the blade, "but it feels so foreign to me, almost as if....it's not the same weapon."

"You just need more practice with it," the Scotsman nervously chuckled. "How about we try another go, eh?"

The samurai reluctantly nodded and poised himself for the next attack. It came quicker then he anticipated and Jack barely swerved out of the way as the Scotsman slammed the blade downward, striking the ground where he once stood. A cloud of dirt sprouted into the air and clung over Jack, momentarily blinding him. Jack let out a loud grunt as another blow was delivered to him, this time landing in the center of his of stomach. He toppled over into the grime, causing another misty cloud to shoot up into the air, as grasped at the stinging pain shooting up his body.

"Laddie what the heck is wrong with you?!" the Scotsman bellowed. "You're takin' blows left and right! Why aren't you dodging them?"

Jack glared up at the man and tightened his lips. The Scotsman continued to stare down at him, eyes narrowing in thought. The samurai blinked as the handle of the man's sword spiraled toward his face, stopping mere inches from his face. Scowling, the Scotsman jerked the sword away. Jack's eyes narrowed. The Scotsman was testing him, attempting to force him into a fight, and he didn't like where it was heading. 

"Don't tell me you're becomin' a sissy on me!" the Scotsman cruelly laughed. 

Jack's lips trembled but still he refused to answer.

"What type of warrior sits in the dirt shiverin' like a coward?" the Scotsman snapped. "Can't guess? Never fear, for I'll enlighten you! A worthless ninny that's who!" The man circled Jack, recklessly throwing out taunts and insults. "Yeah, you're worthless all right! All you do is take up space and air! How pathetic are you?! My granny is stronger then you are and she's bedridden!"

A dark crimson gradually flooded over the samurai's cheeks while his teeth gritted in a vicious frown. His eyes gleamed of fury and his hands clenched painfully on the handle of the sword. The person standing in front of him was no longer a friend, but a transformation of Aku. Jack could see the demon leering over him with that smug grin of triumph. He could hear the malicious laughter drowning out every other sound. The taunts were unbearable and the samurai clasped his hands over his ears but that didn't keep them out. Over and over the words were repeated in a never-ending haze: worthless, pathetic, worthless, pathetic..... 

Jack shot upright and he let out an infuriated scream, resembling a dying creature fighting to hang onto the last ounce of life, which echoed throughout the forest. No longer was he the embodiment of good and justice but one of misery and bitterness. 

Taking the sword he swung mercilessly at the Scotsman, who he still saw as Aku. The samurai's strikes became more powerful with his wild fury and on the final hit the blade was knocked from the man's hands. The steel pierced into the Scotsman's forearm, causing a stream of blood to flow down his wrist but that failed to stop Jack. 

He continued to swing frantically at the other man, sending swipes near the other's head, intent on killing him at any cost. Jack sent another swipe and the Scotsman was able to direct toward one of the trees and the force of the blow made the blade jam into the bark. With the samurai distracted the Scotsman forced him to the ground and held on firmly to the flaying form.

"Calm down laddie I'm not the enemy!" the Scotsman yelled. "If you're mad about what I said then I apologize but I had to get you to fight, one way or another! I couldn't very well let you stand there and beaten to a pulp, now could I?" The samurai began to gain his composure, though he still struggled to release himself. "However, this isn't exactly what I wanted either. What you did was reckless, letting anger fuel your strength! That will only lead to your downfall, my friend."

Jack delivered a sharp elbow the Scotsman stomach, forcing the man to relinquish his hold. The samurai rose back up, jerked the sword out of the tree, and headed quietly out of the grove. The Scotsman didn't bother calling after him; he was too occupied with his wounded arm.

The samurai kept walking until he felt as if he were far enough from the encampment and collapsed to the ground in a fit of sobs.

"What have I done?!" he cried. "I hurt a friend, but I also tried to kill him as well! What is wrong with me?! What is happening to me?!"

A soft laugh drew his attention and he whipped around to glare at a dark shape. He gasped as he viewed the slender figure raising her clawed hands to lightly clap. Through the slits of the pearl mask he could make out red eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Bravo, little samurai," the demon hissed. "I do not know what is more funny: the scene where you sliced open that buffoon's arm or the fact you couldn't even finish the job."

"You," Jack muttered. "I know you."

"Of course you know me, you idiot," the female snarled. "I was in that delightful dream of yours, remember, though you were unable to see my beautiful face. I certainly hope I didn't burn you too badly. I would have done a lot more too if I hadn't been interrupted."

"Who are you?" Jack inquired.

"I am known as Death Weaver," the demon answered. "Aku has sent me to put an end to your miserable existence, simple as that."

"In other words he is too much of a coward to finish what he has started," Jack growled. "My fight is with him, not you."

Death Weaver snorted. "Who are you to speak of this? It was by your own hand what fate was delivered to you, warrior. Were you not the one that allowed himself to be captured? Were you not the one that was unable to put up a decent fight and just lay there like a frightened little whor....."

"Be silent!" Jack bellowed.

"Hm, I only speak the truth Jack," Death Weaver chuckled.

"Enough of your mind games," Jack barked, drawing out his sword.

"Steady your hand Jack," Death Weaver warned. "I have not come to kill you right offhand but to cause you as much agony as possible while you still draw breath." Her red orbs shimmered. "And this does not wholly apply to you, dear samurai. Tell me, how many friends did you leave behind when you bolted off so carelessly into the woods? When I saw that you were not there to keep them company I ordered my sisters to pay them a visit so they wouldn't be lonely. My sisters, being the sweet types they are, came up with plenty of fun activities; well, at least the two of them would consider it as enjoyment. Perhaps you should go check up on those Canines and Triseraquins, or what's left of them anyway."

Jack bolted from the spot, ignoring the ringing laughter in his mind. Dread had washed over him and he silently prayed that the demon was just toying with him, but a feeling in his gut was telling him otherwise. The trees became a blur as his speed increased and he never slowed, even when he came to the cave entrance. He staggered inside and almost keeled over from the not only the sight but the stench of burning flesh.

Bodies, charred and hacked into pieces, were skewed across the room. Blood streamed along the floor like a river, and splatters on the ceiling slowly fell to the ground in droplets. His gaze fell upon two dark forms in the center of the room, leaning over two shapes. As if sensing his presence, the two demons turned around. In their pulsating arms they held two of the Canines, Dryfus and Rothchild.

Crying out his denial, Jack lunged at the two females who instantly dropped the dogs and vanished from sight. The samurai knelt at the side of the fallen Canines, eyes welding at their pitiful forms. His attention fell slowly on Rothchild, for he knew that Dryfus was a lost cause, burned to an almost unrecognizable figure. There were hissing sounds drawing out of his throat but the Canine's eyes were sealed shut and there was no sign of him every moving again. Rothchild's black, oozing chest heaved with labored breaths and froth trickled down the edges of his mouth. His dark eyelids opened and a weak smile formed on his face.

"Oh hello there old chap," Rothchild chirped. "Am I ever glad to see you again. I knew you would come back." He extended his paw to Jack.

The samurai took the icy paw and rubbed it gently in his hand. "I'm so sorry." Sobs grew in his throat and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I should have been here to stop this."

"Nonsense," Rothchild replied. "You could not have prevented this. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Even you can't be everywhere at once." He glanced over at his fallen friend. "Poor Dryfus, I hope he's in a better place now and not still coherent. I'd hate to think of the pain he'd be in. At least our agony will cease soon and we'll be in a better place. I can't wait. Finally, we'll be reunited with the entire pack."

"Do not say such things," Jack choked. "I am certain something can be done for your wounds."

"Don't be ridiculous boy," Rothchild chuckled. "Look at my body. Does it appear as if it could be salvaged?"

Jack couldn't bear to gaze down at the wretched form that was singed, bleeding, and with fur falling out in clumps. 

"Can you believe they did all this for fun?" Rothchild asked. "What hideous monsters....."

Jack opened his mouth to respond but was violently knocked aside, his back slamming into stone wall, with a cheek that smoldered painfully. Gazing back up he saw Death Weaver looming before him, clinging onto Rothchild by the scruff of his neck. The dog yelped as his neck began to emit trails of smoke from the burning fur.

"And just whom are you calling hideous?" Death Weaver mumbled, squeezing the dog's throat.

"Release him this instant!" Jack scowled.

"Release him?" Death Weaver repeated. She gazed idly over the Canine and then at Jack. "Well, how could I refuse you?"

Before Jack could react the demon wrapped her claw fully around the Canine's neck and twisted it around until a loud pop filled the air. She tossed the limp body to the floor and hovered over Dryfus. Leaning over, she shoved the tip of her jagged elbow into the soft belly until the spike split out of the dog's back. Dryfus instantly stilled. Jack shrieked and fell toward the two Canines.

"What have you done?!" Jack wailed, taking both dogs into his arms. The bodies ice cold, save the still flaming neck of Rothchild and the warm goo that slid out of Dryfus' belly. "How could you do that?! That's not what I wanted you to do!"

"Then maybe you should speak more carefully," Death Weaver yawned. "Be happy. Their misery has ended. I did them a favor."

"No, it is not supposed to be like this!" Jack whimpered, rocking the listless form. "No one was supposed to die for me." He gently placed the dogs back on the ground, spilling tears on the matted fur. He gazed over all the bodies of the Triseraquins and other Canines in the small room. "Not for me!"

"Hm, what do you think of this sight, my sisters?" Death Weaver asked.

Carrion materialized. "Humph, what a disgraceful scene he's making!"

Darkness followed. "He's crying like a baby over meager dogs and fish things!"

"I must agree that you are quite the disappointment Jack," Death Weaver sighed. "From the way Aku spoke of you, I assumed you were a warrior of great stature but all I see is a weak little man that couldn't even save his own comrades. It's your fault, samurai. Their blood is on your hands, not ours. You could have stopped this but you had to go into the woods and throw a tantrum. You are a miserable excuse for a warrior and a man as well."

Fury rose into Jack's heart and he leaped around, unsheathing his sword to ram it into Death Weaver's abdomen. The demon glared down at it for a moment before slamming her fist into the samurai's head, making him tumble to the side. Her blazing claw grasped the butt end, pulled the blade out fluidly, and sent it skidding across the floor to Jack with black ooze dribbling off the tip. The samurai gapped in shock as the open wound on the demon filled with a grimy slime and became whole again. The two sisters snickered at wide-eyed Jack.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Death Weaver sneered. "Your blade cannot harm me foolish one! For that disrespectful outburst I am going to do to you as my sisters did to these wretched souls. However, your death will be a lot slower. I want to savor your cries as you feel your flesh and innards leisurely melt at my blistering touch. I want you to feel every moment of your body being stretched to the point where your joints snap, to the point where the muscle tears followed by your limb. You will suffer."

Jack held up his sword and waited for the first attack from the three sisters.

To be continued......


	9. Departure

****

Warnings: Violence

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I've been a busy, busy person. I'll try to be better with the updates. :)

"Swarm him!"

The samurai went wide-eyed as three dark shapes loomed over him, slashing at him with steaming nails, ripping at any visible flesh. Jack drove his sword at the demons, creating a gap between them, but the instant he tried to run through the opening black ooze sealed it shut. 

Sweat was dribbling down his skin as a scorching heat rose upon his cheeks. The forms were closing in on him, blowing their moist, putrid breath down his neck. Pain, white hot, coursed through his body as two sets of arms wrapped around his, squeezing them mercilessly until if felt as if the bones would snap. The sword was forced from his hands and gave a loud clank as it struck the floor. Death Weaver hovered to the samurai and ran her nail across the struggling man's cheek, leaving behind a trail of singed flesh.

"Aw, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Death Weaver mocked. "Believe me, you'll endure far worse than that." She glared at his silent form. "Tell me, dear warrior, is there nothing you have to say?"

"You will be defeated," Jack muttered under his breath.

Death Weaver let out a ringing laugh. "How do you propose to do that?! Your sword couldn't even hurt me! What a frivolous concept!"

The demon picked the blade off the floor and gazed over it with interest. She placed the pointed tip on Jack's abdomen and slowly dragged the sharp edge, cutting open his gi, until it was applying pressure under his chin.

"I must admit, it's a beautiful blade," Death Weaver began, "but it's such a shame what it has been used for. Oh well. It'll serve its purpose soon enough." She drew her face close to Jack's ear, allowing the rough material of her mask to scrape his cheek. "I'm going to gut you alive with your own sword. I wonder what your precious ancestors will think when your blood stains this mystical blade."

Jack yelled and thrashed in his bonds. The other two demons leered at him, tightening their hold on the samurai's flesh until a popping noise was heard.

"You really shouldn't struggle for it's quite pointless," Death Weaver snickered. "Besides, my sisters have the tendency to increase their strength to crushing force. Keep moving and they'll break both your arms but what do I care? Go ahead, move all you want. Cause yourself more pain. It gives me more pleasure." Jack stilled and glared up at her. "Eh, I should have known. Now, be a good little samurai and still so I can impale you in the right area. I wouldn't want you to die so quickly. The fun would be over too soon."

Jack held his breath as the gleaming blade descended upon his exposed belly. The point gradually pressed into his flesh, creating a stinging pressure. Jack gritted his teeth as the tip broke through the first thin layer of skin, making a warm trickle flow down his gut.

A scream echoed in the cave and one of the demons released him, falling back to the floor. Jack swung his free arm into the other demon, forcing her to let go. Death Weaver was standing before him, trembling, red eyes wide with disbelief. She loosened her grip on the sword, letting it fall back to the floor. Eyes cocked with curiosity, Jack turned around and gasped in shock.

The demon called Darkness was floating in mid-air, suspended in an awkward pose. A shining blade had pierced through her face, while a bulky figure behind held it in place. After a few minutes, the figure yanked out the stained blade. Darkness' body broke apart into ash, crumpling into a heap on the ground, with the cracked mask falling in the middle.

"Well, that was certainly interestin' wasn't it laddie?" the Scotsman beamed.

A smile grew on Jack's face. "You're....you're alive."

"Impossible!" Death Weaver screeched. "I shoved you off the cliff and watched you plummet to the ground below! How could you have survived?!"

"Aye, you did watch me fall," the Scotsman replied. "But you never saw me make an impact on the ground did you? I suppose you shouldn't have wandered off, smug, thinkin' you won. It'll take more then a wee demon to exterminate me! On the plus side, I seemed to have done away with one your relations. Would you like to take a moment to mourn for her?"

The demon scowled at the mocking tone. "Carrion, take that red freak out while I deal with the samurai!"

"My pleasure sister," Darkness cooed.

The beast slammed into the Scotsman, sending him reeling into the other room, producing a loud crash as he collapsed. Carrion vanished into the through the opening with Jack trailing behind to aid the Scotsman, but Death Weaver leapt in front of him. Jack nervously glanced at the demon and back at his sword, lying a few feet away under the arch of the cave.

"What's the matter samurai?" Death Weaver taunted. "Are you afraid to die in a painful manner?"

Yes, of course he was. He had suffered so much in the past months and the thought of bearing more agony made him tremble.

"Two of my kin have been destroyed because of you," Death Weaver growled. "You'll suffer for that."

A confusing look spread over Jack face but he made no effort to question the matter. Death Weaver had lunged after him, bearing her dark figure upon his body, and she was impossibly fast. He was barely able to dodge her, scrambling to get a far distance so he raise his leg. His leg made hard contact with her hip as she flew past, knocking her sideways, but not off her feet. A hiss echoed streamed through his lips as the flesh on his leg sizzled, causing him to tumble to the ground, using the stone floor to rub off the black ooze that was sticking to him.

"Nice try," Death Weaver chided. "You might want to be a little more careful, dear warrior. My touch can be less than pleasant."

Jack snarled and rose back to his feet. She was circling him now, searching for an opening, any type of weakness. Two battling figures emerged in the corner of his eye. He was distracted at the sight, flicking his gaze to find the Scotsman bashing his way out of the Carrion's slithering form. It was enough for Death Weaver. She raised back her fist, clenching it as tight as possible, and slammed into the side of Jack's face. A grunt came from Jack as the fist clacked against his cheek, sending out a spurt of spit and blood. Death Weaver followed with an elbow to his belly, almost imbedding the jagged spike into his soft tissues, making it graze across his side. The samurai's features contorted with misery as he stood grasping at the bleeding wound.

"Poor little samurai," Death Weaver chuckled.

The warrior gazed up to see her hand descending, but he dived out of the way, rolled, and turned. However, he was no match for her speed. She struck him hard next to the ear and he went down roughly to the floor, dazed. Death Weaver was slowly heading over to him, bending her elbow until the spike was facing his chest, her features alight with a grim gleam of triumph. He if he didn't move she would surly kill him, but he was frozen to the spot.

A distant voice called to him, the same from his dream. It was beckoning him, telling him to rise up and fight. A new strength flooded into him and the fear swarming in his mind was driven out.

He came up, pivoting away from the demon's form, diving forward to grasp his sword. Spinning around, he held up the blade and hurdled his full weight at her form. She was taken off guard at the sudden change. All Death Weaver did was stand in shock as the samurai lowered from the air, driving his blade into the side of her face. A shrill scream came from the evil fiend as the sword pierced half the mask, causing the shard to fall to the floor.

The demon snarled, bent over, and snatched up the broken fragment while keeping the exposed area of her face hidden by the mass of crimson hair. Red eyes glared up at Jack.

"You bastard!" she venomously snapped. "How dare you! How dare you!!"

She sprinted off the ground and alluded the flashing sword of the samurai to draw her nails near his face. Five, long, bleeding, gash marks formed. Growling, Jack bolted after her but the demon took off into the air, hovering above him.

"Come down here and fight demon!" Jack called after her. "You were the one, who so anxiously fueled this feud, so come and finish it!"

"No, samurai, I have tired of fighting you," Death Weaver answered. "Perhaps another time, another place we'll finish this, but not now."

The demon became illuminated in a dark glow and vanished from the room. Jack frowned and sheathed his sword. A hand clapped his shoulder.

"Good job laddie," the Scotsman snickered. "Don't worry, though, I'm sure you'll get another shot at destroyin' her once and for all."

The samurai glanced up at the man, frowning at his tattered clothing and battered flesh. Then again, Jack realized, he wasn't appearing too great himself.

"The other one, what happened to her?" Jack inquired.

"Escaped, what else is new?" the Scotsman shrugged. "I'm afraid she was a tougher opponent then I thought. The only reason I was able to kill off the other one was because I got the drop on her."

Jack nodded and turned toward the numerous bodies, Rothchild mainly catching his eye. The Scotsman lowered his head, muttering an inaudible prayer. 

Jack gazed around. "What of them?"

"I'll give them a proper burial," the Scotsman replied, scratching at his head. "It'll be difficult, considering their condition, but I think a can manage a different mound for each."

"You mean to burn them?" the Scotsman inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, normally, I would bury the deceased as well but since Aku is still around it would be unwise," Jack answered. "There would be a chance he'd dig up the graves and place the remains on show in villages all over the world, to give warning what happens to those who appose him."

"I suppose you're right," the Scotsman muttered. "But it won't be easy gathering the wood and building that many pyres."

"We'll manage," Jack sighed.

For hours the two men traveled from the cave to the woods with the painstaking task of recovering the bodies. Jack fought back the onslaught of tears as he gazed at the separate pyres in the end, disbelieving that such a thing could have happened. There were so many, so many he could have saved. He strode down the rows, barely able to gaze at the wrapped bundles on the piles of wood. The Scotsman was ahead, holding a torch in his hand. He stretched it out to Jack, who shuddered and refused.

"I....I cannot," Jack choked.

The Scotsman nodded. "I understand, I suppose." For a moment they were silent. "You're goin' to leave, aren't you?"

"I have no choice," Jack croaked. "I will not allow him to cause any more suffering or death upon this world. Aku must be destroyed." He stiffened. "And I'm going alone."

The Scotsman's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Both had known this time would come. "I see you have your heart set, so there'll be no point in me arguin'."

Jack placed a warm hand on the man's shoulder. "Please, understand that it is a battle I must complete on my own. I mean you no disrespect and I know I am in eternal debt to you...."

The Scotsman interrupted. "Come, come, there is no point in sayin' that. You owe me nothin'. Just, be certain to make Aku pay for all he has done to this world and.....get out of the battle alive."

The samurai took a step back. "Good luck to you, wherever you may go in this world. I will never forget your friendship."

"The same to you laddie," the Scotsman solemnly returned. "Best of wishes on your journey. I hope you find what you seek in the end."

Jack nodded, eyes becoming glazed with oncoming tears, and ran into the forest, not daring to look back.

"Take care, my friend," the Scotsman whispered.

Once he had made it a far distance, Jack allowed the tears to flow freely down his cheeks. The salty droplets fell on his robe, which had not bothered to change from the previous battle, letting the liquid mingle with the ooze and blood still present. It stung horribly and the ache was spreading throughout his weary body, but he pressed on. He didn't care any more. He had only one purpose: destroy Aku by any means necessary.

The Scotsman glanced up at the ridge, shielding his eyes from the setting sun. A faint smile formed when he caught a disappearing figure rustling in the brush.

"His soul's healer, keep him at evening, keep him at morning, keep him at noon, on rough course faring, help and safeguard these next few nights. For he is tired, astray, and stumbling. Shield him from snare and sin." 

The man turned and walked away from the blazing pyres. He was going home. It had been a long, hard six months.

A while later he caught the faint flickering of flames while traveling up the highland. He gazed down, noticing more of flames growing with each passing second. The pyres were burning. Unsheathing his sword, Jack knelt to the ground, resting his head on the butt end in silent prayer. He rose back up and placed his sword back.

"I will avenge your lives, my departed friends," Jack vowed. "Aku shall pay for the atrocities committed against you, and me as well."

In the back of his mind he could hear the voice pleading with him, telling him to turn around, telling him this was not the way. However, in his rage and sorrow reduced state, he made no effort to listen. Jack dashed deeper into the woods, heading toward the area where he could feel Aku's accursed presence. The final battle was drawing close.

To be continued....

(Prayer from a Gaelic excerpt.)


	10. Final Showdown

****

Warnings: Violence, mild themes, and **character death**. 

Jack traveled fast on foot, never taking a break from his running, letting the blistering days beat down on his back and allowing the chilly air of the nights freeze him to the core. There was no point in stopping for food, drink, or rest for he was being fueled by a dangerous rage. A rage that was slowly eating away at his mind and destroying all logical judgment, decimating the soft voice of reason that once thrived in his soul. 

Kill Aku. Kill Aku. Kill Aku. It repeated in his mind like a steady beat of a drum. Make him pay. Make him suffer. Make him beg. The thoughts were unrelenting and the more he pictured the demon in his head, the more the fury increased. His hand clenched painfully around the butt end of his blade, picturing what he would use the sharpened point for, imagining Aku squirming under the pain.

He didn't know how much further he would have to go to reach the demon's castle but it couldn't be far off. The landscape was changing. It had grown dark around him and a thick mist was forming on the ground, swirling at his pattering feet. All trees, grass, flowers were gone, replaced by a desolate wasteland filled with nothing but death. The sky above him was turning an eerie shade of blood red, drowning out the pale green, illuminating all of the landscape.

On the horizon the gloomy castle of Aku filled his vision. The structure rose high into the black clouds and the stones seemed to shudder at his presence. Dark shapes began to filter from its entrance, steadily advancing on his form. Jack kept his pace. The shapes came into plain view, some robotic hordes, others minions. The samurai drew out his sword, glistening in the moonlight but still bearing stains from the previous battle. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching Aku.

He tore through the front lines, dismantling dozens of robots and sending several minions flying in separate directions, losing parts of their body. Blood and oil stained his face and clothing but he never ceased. Jack was sent into a frenzy. Wildly, he slashed at anything that moved, whether it was robot or living flesh. Shrieks of agony echoed into the night air as the samurai drowned life after life out. Many, realizing too late they were no match, attempted to flee into the mist but Jack hunted every last one down.

The grounds around the castle were a mess in the end. Bodies of robots and minions were scattered about, oil and blood draining like streams into the cracks of earth. The samurai moved away from them, taking no time to stand triumphant over their fallen forms. What point was there? He had not won yet.

A low rumbling caught his ear, making him look in the direction of the gate. More minions and robots were flooding out. The servants came dashing toward him but halted when they caught sight of their fallen comrades, leaving only the robots to continue on course. The minions stared in disbelief and horror at the carnage. While Jack dealt with the robots the minions screamed and fled into the landscape, too afraid to take on the crazed warrior, not caring about the possibility of their master's wrath.

Jack moved into the entrance and journeyed through the long, dank corridors. He met no resistance as he ventured further into the lair. A shiver ran down his spine as he passed a familiar area. Stepping back, he viewed into the room where he had been held for six months. Trembling, he cautiously walked along the narrow path, fighting not to look down in the bottomless pit. Near the edge of path, letting out a long, deafening cry Jack called out to the demon.

"Aku!!!"

For a moment there was silence, the only sound made by the whistling wind in the cavern. Then, a great shuddering fell on the ceiling and a dark figure shot up from the pit, smirking down at the battle worn samurai. 

"Why have you disturbed me, warrior?" Aku inquired, cocking an eyebrow. "Have you perhaps come to play another round of that delightful game we had going for six months?"

Jack snarled, choosing to ignore the other comment. "I will not allow you demolish any more innocent lives. Your plague across this land has come to an end."

"Hm, I doubt that," Aku snickered. "You can never stop me, warrior. You are weak. You couldn't even help your so-called friends from the Three Sisters, so how do you expect to win against me?" 

Jack's bottom lip trembled. "They did not defeat me."

"Ah, yes, I can see that," Aku muttered. "Believe me, when the time comes, they will pay dearly for that."

"You will not have the chance," Jack growled. "You will be long dead."

Aku's laugh rang loudly. "Such confidence you have! I can not be defeated! But, nonetheless, I will humor you for a bit and allow a fight. I won't kill you offhand, no, that would too easy. I'll keep you alive for a bit and savor your misery. Then, I'm going to enjoy dismembering you, you pathetic samurai."

The demon shifted into a serpentine body, slithering fast from the air, wrapping around Jack to half carry him, half drag the samurai up to the ceiling. Jack was thrashing powerfully to break free. In a flash of movement, Jack drew out his sword and sliced at the black form. A hiss of pain came from Aku as the blade pierced into his side, forcing him to let go of the samurai. Jack fell toward the path and landed on his feet, ready for Aku's next attack. The demon took a minute to gaze over his wound and glared down at Jack with renewed anger.

Jack darted out of the way as the demon lunged into the pathway, sending a spray of cement flying into the air. Aku turned, shifted into another form resembling a chimera, and bolted after the samurai. Jack swung his sword defensively and jumped aside, barely missing a clutch of anxious claws. The blade cut into the demon's back, sending a splash of a black liquid onto the ground. Grunting, Aku spun around and reached for the samurai. Jack leapt back and to the right, then came at the demon-like chimera again, striking the serpent's head. Aku let out a howl and sent a monstrous claw swing about, slamming into the samurai, sending him flying. He managed to keep his grip on the sword, though he almost lost it, and rose back up to see Aku bearing down on him. One of the remaining heads, the bird's, struck at him. A searing agony exploded on his arm, and he saw blood stain his sleeve. Howling, he rammed his blade into the head and it flew apart. 

Aku jerked away from him and backed up on the pathway, staring down at the warrior with his lion head, not making a move. Jack did the same, taking the opportunity to rest the best he could but it seemed impossible. His mouth was dry and his chest burned with each gulp of air. His strength was beginning to fail.

"What's the matter samurai?" Aku taunted. "Are you becoming tired? Maybe you should admit defeat?"

"Never!" Jack screamed.

The warrior lunged into the air, descending upon the demon's form. Aku shot up into the air and disappeared over the side into the pit. Jack landed on the edge and waited. He froze. Something was moving underneath him, claws clicking on the stones. He stumbled on the floor when a claw shot up from the side, snaked around his leg, and flung him forward. The demon climbed over the edge and lowered himself on the samurai, causing Jack to squirm as a flurry of claws and teeth bombarded him. Jack kicked violently at the beast and freed himself. His blade swung blindly, impaling the demon around the gut, but yanked free as if he had never been injured. Jack scrambled up and but was grabbed again, this time hammered against the solid surface. He could feel open gashes forming on the back of his head and the intense pain made his eyes brim with tears. The samurai rolled clear and to his feet as one of Aku's claws rammed into the path, attempting to crush him.

He tried to run but claws clutched him roughly and held him in place. The weight placed on him was too much of a burden, causing him to slowly fall to the ground. Instinctively, he realized that if he fell he would not be able to get up again, that this would be the end for him and the world.

"Come now warrior," Aku murmured. "Just go down quietly. There's no reason to continue this fight for you have obviously lost." He applied more pressure, forcing Jack to fall on one knee. "Hm, just like old times eh? I like seeing you on your knees before me. It makes you appear so worthless. How fitting. It will be nice to fill this cavern with your miserable cries. Once I'm finished with you, I'll place your wretched head on display for the entire world to see. Then, I'm going to hunt down every last person that has aided you on your meager quest and have them impaled on spikes."

A slimy tongue slid coarsely along his cheek, sending shock waves tingling through his body. Jack could hear himself screaming inside. His fear gave way to rage. To Aku's disbelief the samurai stood back on his feet, whipped his blade backwards, and drew it into the demon's belly. Aku yowled and relinquished his hold, falling sideways onto the pavement, momentarily weakened. Jack saw the opportunity and took it.

He ran over to the demon's side in a fury, slicing at any visible black flesh, cutting at any flaying claws. The sensation of harming the wailing demon was exhilarating. It was he who contained the power now, not Aku. It was Aku who would have to suffer the torments of torture, not him. A grave smile grew on the samurai's face, lighting his dark features.

"Does it hurt demon?" Jack bellowed, slamming his steel into the demon's side. Aku screeched. "Perhaps if you beg me then I will stop!" 

He sent another violent blow, this time striking Aku's head. The demon shifted back into his old form, appearing worn and battered. 

"Plead for mercy and I will stop!" 

Another devastating hit was delivered. The cries echoed throughout the room. Tears were streaming down Jack's cut cheeks and a lump grew in his throat. 

"Beg me! Beg me!! Beg me!!!" 

The slashes grew even more ferocious. A whimper came from the shivering demon, cowering under the vicious attacks from the samurai; terrified of the monster he had created. 

"Why should I give you mercy?! All those times I screamed in pain and not once did you take pity on me! You tormented me to the point of insanity; therefore I will return the same treatment to you! You do not deserve mercy you foul creature! You deserve all the pain I can muster upon your pitiful body!"

His blade rose above the demon's head. A plead blurted out into the air and Jack halted his movements. The demon had begged him to stop. Joy did not surge through his mind at the statement. Instead, shame swept through him, followed by despair. How could he have done that? Truly, he was no better than the demon lying haphazardly on the floor. His actions were dishonorable. He had never been trained as warrior to commit this type of act. He had never been trained as a warrior to take pleasure in another's grievous pain.

Wearily, he lifted his eyes already knowing what he would find. Aku was on the ground, pooling in an oozing mess. The demon's chest rose in labored breaths and black liquid was draining from dozens of gashes. Jack looked away. Aku glanced up and smiled grimly at the samurai's error.

Jack let out a strangled howl as something sharp penetrated into his abdomen. Snarling, he brought the magical blade down upon the demon's head. Nothing moved for a short time, everything suspended in mid-air. Jack breathed heavily as he gazed into Aku's glazed eyes. The black tendril that had speared him drew away, allowing a spurt of blood to gush from the wound. The samurai hit the ground with a thud, never taking his eyes off the demon. He tried to keep his eyes open but they were drooping with exhaustion.

Aku's body convulsed and a bright light formed near the roof of the lair, gradually dragging Jack toward it. The samurai gripped the ground, not wanting to leave the demon's body behind. A soft voice entered his mind.

"You have defeated Aku. I am proud of you, my son."

"Father?" Jack asked, wide eyed.

A wave of darkness swept over his eyes, last feeling himself drifting into the air, and then he knew no more.

To be continued.....


	11. The End?

****

Warnings: None. (Well, minor blood.) One of the few 'clean' chapters. ^_~

Jack woke to a stabbing sensation in his side, forcing his eyes to clench shut at the pain, and grasp at the wound. He realized then that he was not dead and shot open his eyes to frantically gaze at the surroundings. It appeared to be the same chamber he had fought in, but something seemed off. The samurai turned his head, trying to find the demon's body, only to see a dark stain where Aku had once laid. For a moment he sat in the chilly room, thinking of what he should do.

'Am I still in the future?' Jack pondered. 'Or have I finally returned to the past?' His eyes narrowed. 'And is Aku truly defeated?'

There was only one way to answer that. Jack tore off a portion of his robe, securely fastened it around the seeping wound, and stood. The samurai sluggishly walked out of the chamber, head spinning, and wave after of nausea hitting his belly. He headed out of the narrow tunnels that seemed to travel forever and stepped out into the murky wasteland. No demons appeared in the air like the first he had ventured into the land, which he was thankful for; he didn't have the stamina to put up a fight.

The day gradually shifted into night and even then he didn't stop to rest. Thick clouds covered the sky and the bitter wind rustled against his body, chilling him. The darkness was heavy and he could barely see in front of him. He felt lost, disoriented, and the lack of food and drink for three days didn't help matters. The emptiness in his stomach stung fiercely and his throat was dry, raspy. To make things even worse, the injury was spilling more blood, causing it to leak through the bandage until it dribbled down Jack's belly and thighs. He felt so tired, so weak, the urge to lay down in the mud and die overwhelming, but he ignored it. Something inside was driving him forward; telling him not to give up so soon.

Finally, the sun emerged over the green, hazy horizon, giving light to the landscape though it did little to Jack. The fog was deep and Jack couldn't remember which way to take to get back 'home'. The weakness was starting to take hold of him. 

For hours he wandered back and forth, going in circles around the same spot. Moaning loudly, the samurai collapsed to his hands and knees, unable to keep upright from his failing strength. He resorted to crawling, which only increased the searing agony near his hip from being stretched, leaving a trail of blood on the ashen ground. His arms were growing sore and Jack knew that within the hour he would not last much longer, but for some reason he continued to push himself.

Up ahead in the veil of mist a figure caught his attention. A smile grew on the samurai's face as he saw the bulky figure approach him. A wave of blackness came over his eyes and he passed out before getting the chance to welcome the person.

Warmth was Jack's greeting as the darkness slowly ebbed away. The feeling of soft sheets made him sigh in content. His fingers grazed around the surface, bumping into a portion of a fresh bandage around his wound. A gruff hand jerked his away and held it firmly on the bed. Jack opened his eyes to gaze up at the man.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jack inquired, his brow furrowing.

"Keepin' you from infectin' it that's what," The Scotsman barked. "If you're wonderin' where you are, it's my home. You've been out for about a month and it wasn't easy takin' care of you either."

The samurai stared in shock. "That long?!" A smile grew on Jack's face and he shook head. "What made you come after me?"

"Come now, did you really expect me to listen when you ordered not to interfere?" The Scotsman chuckled. "I'm just sorry I couldn't get there in time for some of the action. I bet you did a real number on Aku. By the way, you did defeat him, didn't you?" Jack nodded. "Then why are you still here? I thought that once Aku was destroyed you would be sent back to your time."

Jack hung his head low. "Yes, I killed the demon but it never meant it would take me home. Only in life could he have done so, and I fear that I gave the fatal stroke too hastily." There was a momentary pause. "Now that I reflect upon the battle, I doubt it would have made a difference in keeping him alive. Aku would never send me back to my time." 

"Well, at least the world will be a better place with that demon gone for good," The Scotsman chirped. "The world now has a chance for freedom and happiness thanks to you."

"I'm glad some will be able to enjoy it," Jack replied.

The Scotsman nodded. "I suppose you'll be wantin' to set out real soon?"

"Yes, I cannot linger in one area for long," Jack muttered. "My wound does not appear to be as grievous as I thought. I will leave at dawn."

"That soon?" The Scotsman asked. "You sure are in a hurry."

"Aku may be long gone but there are still remnants of his minions wandering this earth," Jack answered, gazing out the window at the night sky. "Minions that will want my blood. It is only wise for me to move on instead of putting your home, wife, and neighbors in danger."

The Scotsman snorted. "I hope you're not talkin' about those two female demons that were terrorizin' you before. I'd hardly call them a threat."

"You should not underestimate them," Jack warned. "You saw what they did to the others and I'm not about to let it happen here. I leave at dawn and I leave alone."

"Order as much as you like but that doesn't mean I'm goin' to listen," The Scotsman laughed, standing up from the bed. "Say, would you like some supper? My wife makes a terrific haggis."

"No, thank you, I think I will pass," Jack stammered, remembering from a previous conversation what the ingredients were. "Maybe it is best if I just rest a bit more?"

"Sure, whatever you want," The Scotsman shrugged. "Rest easy and we'll discuss more matters in the mornin'."

"Thank you, for all your kindness," Jack murmured. "I would have never made it this far if you had not aided me. I am in eternal debt to you."

"Ack, don't think nothin' of it," The Scotsman snickered. 

The samurai laid alone in the room for hours, listening to the movements of the two inhabitants, waiting until the last of the dim fire was put out before slowly rising out of bed. After picking up his sword, he cautiously crept out of the top window and landed on the soft grass below. Jack took off into the woods, never once looking behind, never once doubting his actions. It was time to move on.

"So, here I am to stay, cursed to wander the future in hopes of finding another way home. My quest continues."

As he moved into the forest two sets of eyes, one red and the other green, watched his disappearing form.

End.


End file.
